Después de Romeo y Julieta
by Edi-sama
Summary: El amor entre Kirigaya Hitsugi y Namatame Chitaru será puesto a prueba por la justicia,la venganza,el pasado y la muerte ¿será este amor lo suficientemente grande para superar todas esas pruebas?...
1. Chapter 1 Después de Romeo y Julieta

_**Hola.**_

_**Nunca antes he publicado nada,así qué no sé cómo lo haré,como sea,aquí les comparto esta historia...**_

_**Akuma No Riddle será mi tema,el punto de partida,la relación entre Hitsugi Kirigaya y Chitaru Namatame,lo que fue y lo qué pudo ser después del final que les dio la serie,incluire algunos personajes del Black Group,pero no a todos e incluire algunos más producto de mi propia creación.**_

_**Akuma No Riddle no me pertenece,solo tome prestados sus personajes.**_

_**Bueno,no digo más,que comience la historia.**_

**Después de Romeo y Julieta.**

...se cerró el telón,los espectadores abandonaban con lentitud las butacas,todos aun emocionados por aquel final tan dramatico,sin embargo,un gran silencio se extendió entre el grupo de asesinas,porque eran ellas las únicas que realmente sabían lo que ahí había pasado,quedandose con el solo pensamiento de lo triste que puede llegar a ser el amor,parecía que la pequeña "Julieta" se encontraba ya en brazos de la muerte presa de aquel cuchillo clavado en su pecho,al igual que la apasionada "Romeo" quien parecía también haber sucumbido a la muerte...Pero las cosas no serían así,aquel amor tan grande se merecía otro final,entre aquel par de chicas aún quedaba algo más que contar.

Podríamos llamar suerte al hecho de qué solo por un par de centímetros el cuchillo clavado en el pecho de Kirigaya no tocará su corazón haciendo posible salvar su vida,de igual manera llamaríamos suerte a que después de ingerir tanto veneno Chitaru no muriera,pero,¿era en realidad suerte?,no,yo creo que no,aquello más bien fue cosa del destino.

Poco tiempo basto para que Hitsugi Kirigaya mejorara después de aquella lesión,lo primero que hizo al despertar fue preguntar por su querida Chitaru-san,cosa distinta sucedió con Namatame quien necesito de más tiempo para reponerse de aquel letal veneno teniendo qué pasar una larga estadía en el hospital,pero al igual que Kirigaya lo primero que hizo al despertar fue preguntar por la pequeña chica de cabello azul,sintiendo gran alivio cuando escucho que aquella niña se encontraba no solo viva sino perfectamente bien,el sentimiento de alivio y felicidad sentido al enterarse de aquello no le duro mucho ya qué enseguida la culpa comenzó a instalarse en ella,"Casi muere por culpa mía" pensaba Chitaru al recordar como entre sus brazos reposo Hitsugi con aquel afilado cuchillo insertado en su pecho,si no hubiese estado tan deseosa de vengarse de Angel Trumpet jamás habría lastimado a aquella chica,pero aquella chica había resultado ser la asesina que tanto desprecio le causaba,¿Cómo podía haber pasado aquello? ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de una persona a quien por tanto tiempo había despreciado? ¿Cómo podía ser aquella pequeña y tierna niña una asesina a sangre fría? No lo comprendía,tenía que haber un error o por lo menos una explicación,se pasó las horas pensando,intentando comprender,¿Por qué una niña es capaz de asesinar?,pero entonces un súbito recuerdo silencio sus preguntas,el recuerdo de aquel sueño qué tanto la había perturbado,una pesadilla que aún a la luz del día le parecía "aterradora"

_***…caminaba en un solitario cementerio,nada se escuchaba ahí,solo el viento entre las ramas de los pocos árboles,la puesta del sol dejaba solo unos rojizos rayos caer sobre el lugar,Namatame sentía algo extraño dentro de si,una especie de vacío,una sensación de soledad que nunca antes había experimentado,entonces como si el suelo la llamase miro hacia abajo,justo ahí,donde sus ojos posaron la mirada había una sucia y deslucida lapida,una tumba desgastada en pleno olvido,no había flores ni siquiera un poco de césped,¿Quién reposaba en ese lugar tan triste? Se agacho para poder mirar,pero el par de palabras qué ahí leyó le helaron el corazón _

"Hitsugi Kirigaya"

_Era lo único que se leía en la tumba,la desesperación se propago por sus venas,sin quitar la mirada de la roca dijo con la voz quebrada_

_-Pero…pero ¿Qué ha pasado? esto…esto no puede ser real…no puede… ¿Qué sucedió? No entiendo- una suave voz infantil fría y apagada respondió tras ella_

_-¿Chitaru-san lo ha olvidado ya?- Escuchar aquella voz le corto la respiración,volvio la mirada y lo que hallo la dejo sin palabras ya que ahí estaba Kirigaya,pero,no,no podía ser ella;desnuda,con el azulado cabello cubriendo parte de su rostro,la palidez de la muerte estaba en toda su piel,de sus dorados ojos ahora ensombrecidos escurrían gruesas lagrimas sin embargo ella estaba sonriendo,una sonrisa cruel y siniestra,los ojos de Namatame se detuvieron en el pecho de la chica ya que ahí había una gran herida,profunda y sangrante,la sangre se deslizaba lentamente por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo_

_-k..kirigaya! ¿Qué te ha pasado?!- pregunto Namatame un tanto asustada_

_-Chitaru-san lo ha olvidado…Chitaru-san ha olvidado que fue ella quien me mato…si Chitaru tú fuiste quien me mato!- dijo la pequeña Hitsugi con la más fría de las voces, una voz que estremecería a cualquiera,Namatame retrocedió_

_-NO! NO! YO NO! YO NO PUDE…- Kirigaya río ante la expresión aterrada de la mayor y dijo_

_-¿ah no?! ¿Por qué no miras tus manos?- entonces Chitaru levanto ambas manos,en la derecha tenía aquel cuchillo con el cual la había apuñalado sobre el escenario,ambas manos manchadas de sangre,entonces levanto la mirada_

_-Kirigaya…yo…yo…-_

_-si Chitaru-san,tú,tú me has hecho esto- dijo señalando la gran herida de su pecho_

_-No…yo no pude…yo no!-_

_-Chitaru-san mato a Kirigaya,a Chitaru-san no le importo que Kirigaya la amara…- Namatame no podía seguir escuchando,no podía seguir mirando a aquella chica no soportaba ver el reproche de aquellos ojos dorados,aquellos ojos que la culpaban por haberle arrebatado la vida,entonces corrió cuan rápido pudo,pero la voz de la pequeña Hitsugi la seguía a donde fuera,como si estuviese hablándole al oído…***_

Fue entonces cuando despertó,aún con lagrimas en los ojos,sin poder olvidarse de aquellas imágenes,imágenes que la perseguirían los días qué estaban por venir,no dejaría de escuchar en su cabeza la voz de Kirigaya diciendo "Tú me mataste",no dejaría de sentir culpa al recordar como había tomado a la pequeña entre sus brazos y mirandole a los ojos "cumplio su deber".Tenía el corazón hecho pedazos, ¡¿Por qué el amor era tan cruel?! Recordaba los días pasados junto a Kirigaya,nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz,nunca había sentido lo que aquella niña había despertado en su interior,con aquel rostro infantil y tierno casí siempre sonriendo,esos ojos inocentes y bellos,Hitsugi se había robado su corazón,la había enamorado de la manera más sutíl y hermosa con su había sido tan lindo,todo había sido como un sueño,pero ello termino,termino cuando de sus labios broto la frase

"Angel Trumpet soy yo",si no hubiese visto como la misma Kirigaya lo decía nunca lo habría creído,su dulce niña no podía ser una asesina.

Los días transcurrierón,su culpa crecío,Namatame sentía que todo había perdido ya el sentido,había encontrado el amor,pero el destino de una manera cruel se lo quito,fue entonces que esa mañana sucedio,algo que no esperaba,ya que cruzando la puerta de aquella habitación estaba Kirigaya,la chica de los dorados ojos radiante le sonrío

-Chitaru-san!-dijo Hitsugi en cuanto la vio

-Ho...hola-respondio Namatame,no se atrevía a mirarla,recordando su pesadilla temía encontrar en sus ojos aquel reproche que tanto la angustiaba,sin embargo esto no desanimo a la pequeña ya que con todo esmero trato de hacer sentir mejor a "su" Chitaru-san dandole palabras de aliento,pero Namatame seguía sin mirarle y sin decir palabra algúna,ante aquella fría actitud Kirigaya se sintió mal,Chitaru no era la única en sentir culpas,la peliazul tenía las suyas también.

Kirigaya se había estado preguntando si Chitaru algún día le perdonaría haber asesinado a la hija de su profesora,pensaba qué de haber podido jamás habría dañado a aquella chica, ¿Chitaru-san me odiara?,se respondía a si misma un rotundo "Si",recordaba que la misma Namatame había jurado encontrar a Angel Trumpet y matarla con sus propias manos,recordaba como el mundo se le había venido encima cuando su querida Chitaru había dicho aquello,Namatame Chitaru era la persona más amable y cariñosa que había conocido,todo el tiempo pasado a su lado en el Black Group ella la había protegido,le había regalado su compañia,cuidandola para que no se perdiera,Chitaru era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido y sin poderlo evitar se había enamorado de ella por completo,pero el corazón le quedo hecho mil pedazos al saberse enemiga de su amada,si tan solo Angel Trumpet no fuera ella,todo ello lo pensaba en medio de aquel silencio,pero sus pensamientos fuerón rotos cuando sintio que le tomaban la mano,era Chitaru

-...no soy buena para decir estas cosas...espero que tú sepas lo que siento-fue lo que dijo,entonces Kirigaya sintio una enorme felicidad,porque ahí estaba Chitaru-san,tomando su mano aún después de lo pasado,creía que aquello nunca pasaría,un par de lagrimas escaparón de sus ojos pero de inmediato las seco,no era ese un momento para llorar,sin embargo Namatame lo noto

-¿Kirigaya por qué estás llorando?- la chica le sonrío y dijo alegremente

-porque creí que nunca volverías a tomar mi mano-

-¿y por qué creíste eso?- la menor borro la sonrisa de sus labios y bajando tanto la voz como la mirada respondio

-Porque yo...yo soy aquella a quien tanto odias,yo...yo soy Angel Trumpet,yo mate a la hija de tu profesora- Namatame guardo silencio por unos minutos,entonces una pregunta salio de sus labios

-¿Por qué lo hiciste...H...Hitsugi?- escuchar su nombre la hizo sonrojarse,pero la pregunta le ensombreció el semblante y con una voz carente de emoción respondió

-Chitaru-san,existe una razón,un motivo por el cual yo cometi aquel terrible acto,pero,

Chitaru-san tendrá que perdonarme ya que aún no estoy lista para contarselo,sé que nunca vas a perdonarme lo que hice,pero,por favor Chitaru,no me odíes,no podría vivir con tu odio- esta respuesta solo incremento la intriga de Namatame pero no insistió,sabía que sería inutil tratar de obtenerla por la fuerza,pero enseguida su atención se centro en lo siguiente que había dicho la pequeña "sé que nunca vas a perdonarme" ¡¿Perdonarla?!

-yo...yo ¿Perdonarte?- murmuro Chitaru,Kirigaya bajo la mirada entristecida

-yo entenderé si después de lo que he hecho Chitaru-san no me desea perdonar,he hecho cosas realmente malas,lo único que me atrevo a pedir es que no me odies...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar

-Kirigaya creí...yo creí que todo había quedado claro- Hitsugi confundida la miro a los ojos

-no comprendo de que hablas-

-creí que habías entendido que yo...que yo ya te he perdonado- al escuchar aquello la menor se sorprendió

-pero,¿en que momento...?-

-Romeo no mato a Julieta ... Romeo mato a Angel Trumpet-

-¿Romeo? -

-cuando supe que eras Angel Trumpet todo se volvió confuso,yo deseaba vengar la muerte de aquella chica,pero...pero no podía quitarle la vida a alguien tan apreciado para mi...no podía...pero mi instinto me traiciono,esas ganas de vengarme y saber que tenía un deber que cumplir me orillarón a hacerlo,entonces cogí el cuchillo y...y lo clave en tu pecho,pero,yo no deseaba matar a Hitsugi Kirigaya yo solo deseaba destruír a Angel Trumpet- aquella afirmación solo confundió más a la pequeña chica quien miraba a Namatame desconcertada sin embargo esta ultima le sonrio

-si,lo sé,lo sé,parece todo una tonteria ¿no es cierto? digo,¿como podría yo matar a Angel Trumpet sin dañar a Kirigaya? yo no lo sé,solo sé que cuando clave en tu pecho aquel puñal destruí a la fría asesina despiadada que había en ti,yo mate a Angel Trumpet,Kirigaya nunca más tendrá que teñirse con la oscuridad porque a partir de ahora yo la voy a cuidar,yo voy a protegerte...esperando que algún día tú me llegues a perdonar- aquello tomo por sorpresa a Hitsugi

-¿qué debo yo perdonarle a Chitaru-san?-

-te lastime Hitsugi...en mi tonta busqueda de la venganza te lastime,casí mueres por mi causa y eso es imperdonable,solo Angel Trumpet debía morir no Kirigaya-

-no hay nada que perdonar Chitaru-san,tú solo deseabas hacer justicia a la hija de tu profesora yo lo entiendo-

-desear asesinar a alguien no es justicia,es lo más estúpido de este mundo,venganza,mi deseo de venganza me cego y me orillo a casí matarte,ni yo misma puedo perdonarme-

-Chitaru-san,no debes convertirte a ti misma en un monstruo...el único monstruo aquí soy yo,

yo que he cometido los más terrible crimenes,yo merecía morir...-

-calla! nunca repitas algo así!-

-lo siento-

-no soportaría perderte Kirigaya...tú...¿tú crees en las maldiciones Kirigaya?-la niña de los dorados ojos la miro un poco sorprendida

-¿maldiciones?-

-si...Angel Trumpet era una maldición,un oscuro hechizo que yo he roto...solo prométeme que nunca más volverás a matar-se mirarón a los ojos,Namatame mostraba una seria mirada decidida,en verdad deseaba aquello

-Te lo prometo Chitaru-san,nunca volveré a hacer algo así- fue entonces que ambas chicas se fundierón en un dulce beso,Hitsugi se perdió en un beso tierno pero a su vez apasionado deleitando a Namatame con sus suaves e inocentes labios,no había nada más que decir,tan solo dejarón a su amor hablar.

Aunque ambas chicas en lo más profundo de sus mentes guardaban ciertas dudas acerca de la otra lo real era que se querían por sobre cualquier cosa y no deseaban estar lejos una de la otra,su amor era una cosa bastante linda,pero,este amor no era del agrado de todos,había alguien que consideraba aquello como una gran traición,y ese alguien se encargaría de destruir aquel amor.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Traición?

Después de haberse "perdonado" una a la otra, Kirigaya y Chitaru pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntas, excepto por las noches ya qué el medico que atendía a Namatame decía que la chica debía descansar bien para mejorar más pronto, por lo tanto al caer la tarde Hitsugi debía marcharse, ella estaba quedándose en la habitación de un motel ya que al no poder volver con el grupo Datura no tenía otro lugar al cual ir; pero tan pronto llegaba la mañana ella volvía al hospital donde la mayor la aguardaba conimpaciencia** ,**siempre recibiéndola con su amable sonrisa, la pequeña Kirigaya no la hacía esperar ya que tan pronto llegaba saludaba a su querida Chitaru-san con un abrazo y un tierno beso provocando el sonrojo en el rostro de Namatame, después de todo Chitaru era un poco más tímida y reservada en lo que refería a las muestras de afecto, caso contrario a la pequeña Hitsugi quien no tenía ningún recato en demostrar a la pelirroja cuanto la quería. Pasaban los días charlando acerca de sus futuros planes juntas, a veces salían a caminar por los jardines del hospital para esto Chitaru necesitaba la ayuda de Kirigaya, debido a su larga estadía en cama aún se encontraba muy débil, a pesar de estar en el hospital ambas chicas se sentían felices con su sola compañía dejando crecer aquel amor tan especial que se tenían.

Pero nada es perfecto ni la felicidad es eterna, algo estaba por venir para aquel par de chicas, algo que pondría a prueba su amor y sobre todo, sus vidas.

Una tarde Hitsugi se había tenido que marchar un poco antes ya que se sentía cansada, dejando a Namatame en su habitación, la pelirroja pensaba en lo que sucedería al salir de ahí,pensaba en las posibles represalias que tomaría en grupo Datura por la deserción de Kirigaya, pero alguien ahuyento esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ya que por la puerta cruzaba una mujer apoyada en un bastón, una mujer de aspecto envejecido y demacrado con un cano y largo cabello lacio, caminando con dificultad se acercó a Chitaru quien en sus ojos escarlata no mostraba otra cosa más que sorpresa

-Namatame-san nos volvemos a ver- dijo con seriedad la mujer

-senpai!- respondió la chica sin poder ocultar su asombro

-pareces sorprendida con mi visita Namatame-san-

-bueno, si un poco, no la esperaba senpai-

-¿ah no? Has sido una de mis mejores aprendices, tenía que saber cómo te encontrabas-

-e…estoy mucho mejor- la mujer no miraba a Chitaru a los ojos, de hecho Namatame veía algo extraño en aquella mujer, algo que no era propio de su senpai

-Namatame-san he escuchado acerca de tu actuación en el Black Group- Chitaru sintió que el mundo se venía abajo, algo decididamente malo estaba por pasar, lo presentía

-¿mi…actuación?- pregunto la joven tímidamente

-si así es, lo sé todo Namatame- el frío tono de la mujer indicaba peligro

-senpai ... yo ... -

-No Namatame! Seré yo quien hable!- finalmente la mujer miro a los ojos a Chitaru, esta última encontró en ellos rencor nada más que puro rencor-así que, cuéntame Namatame ¿cómo te sientes traicionando a la persona que te enseño todo cuanto sabes? ¿Qué se siente ser una traidora?!- una de sus peores pesadillas estaba volviéndose realidad, la chica no sabía que decir

-este silencio tuyo es indigno Namatame, creí que eres un poco más valiente…pero veo que me equivoque, una de mis mejores estudiantes resulto ser solo una traidora cobarde-

-senpai, please ... -

-dije que sería yo quien hablaría así que guarda silencio!...sabes Namatame cuando me dijiste que te unirías al Black Group para encontrar a la asesina de mi hija me sentí un poco aliviada, sabía que si alguien podía dar justicia a la muerte de mi pequeña esa serías tú…tú siempre supiste que yo no deseaba venganza, la muerte de esa maldita asesina no me traería de regreso a mi hija,pero verte a ti tratando de buscar esa justicia que nadie más me había dado me hizo sentir un poco mejor…creí que todo terminaría, creí que por fin esa asesina dejaría de arrebatar vidas inocentes,pero,no fue así,me lleve una amarga sorpresa al saber que mi mejor estudiante,la chica que buscaba justicia para mi hija había terminado enamorándose de Angel Trumpet…en pocas palabras Namatame me traicionaste- la mujer miro con odio a su antigua alumna

-Senpai ... -

-No Namatame! No vine aquí para escuchar tontas disculpas,solo vine aquí a hacerte una advertencia…o terminas de una vez con esa asesina o lo haré yo a mi manera, decide!-aquello era totalmente inesperado para Chitaru,de hecho no lo podía creer

-No haré eso-fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja

-entonces lo haré yo Namatame…-

-usted misma dijo que no deseaba venganza!- la interrumpió Chitaru

-y así era,pero verte a ti con esa asesina despertó en mí el deseo de venganza,primero me arrebato a mi hija y ahora es la causa de que mi mejor alumna me traicionara, esa asesina merece mucho más que la muerte,así que te lo preguntare una vez más…¿terminaras con Angel Trumpet o lo haré yo?- Chitaru no tenía que pensarlo,miro desafiante a su senpai

-yo no voy a matar a nadie y menos a una niña-

-¿por qué te importa eso? Mi hija era también una niña y a ella no le importo-

-senpai…yo…lo lamento pero no mataré a Kirigaya-

tú desees, solo recuerda, yo te di la oportunidad de hacer justicia en contra de esa asesina…-

-quitarle la vida a alguien más no es justicia!-

-lo es para mí, Namatame-

-lo que usted quiere es venganza y eso de ningún modo está bien-

-lo dices porque no fuiste tú quien perdió a una hija…ya veremos cómo te sientes después de ver muerta a tu querida asesina…- aquello era más de lo que Chitaru podía permitir

-basta! No dejaré que usted ni nadie toque a Kirigaya!-

-eres una vergüenza Namatame…de ser una brillante alumna te has convertido en la cobarde y traidora guardiana de una asesina-

-usted no lo entiende, está cegada por su deseo de venganza!-

-y tú Namatame estás cegada por un supuesto "amor"…solo recuerda que los asesinos despiadados como Angel Trumpet no son capases de sentir amor- sin decir más,la mujer dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación.

Chitaru no podía creer todas las cosas que su senpai le había dicho,la mujer había cambiado totalmente, ella la recordaba como una mujer buena y amable pero tal parecía que su supuesta traición la había vuelto alguien vengativo y peligroso, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos escarlata, no podía negar que le dolía perder a alguien tan especial como su senpai, pero tampoco podía acceder a cometer el asesinato de una niña y menos de una a la cual quería con todo su corazón, con la tristeza latiendo en su pecho se dejó caer en la almohada y cerró los ojos deseando que todo hubiese sido un sueño y nada más,pero sus sueños tampoco la ayudaron a sentirse mejor

_***miraba un cuerpo,una figura pequeña y delgada con las ropas desgarradas,reposando en medio de un charco de sangre,sangre emanada de una herida en el cuello,justo en la yugular, aquella persona aún no moría, se escuchaban sus débiles quejidos y su respiración entrecortada,de la nada una mano se posó en su hombro y una voz familiar le dijo casi al oído_

_-Bien hecho Namatame-san por fin has terminado con esa asesina- se volvió a mirar a quien le hablaba,entonces se encontró con su senpai quien la miro con una sonrisa fría y extraña_

_-lo has hecho muy bien Namatame-san- Chitaru no tenía idea de lo que hablaba la mujer _

_-¿Qué?- pregunto la pelirroja confundida_

_-Todo ha terminado Namatame-san por fin has hecho justicia, por fin mataste a Angel Trumpet- aquello le cayó como un balde de agua helada,se miró a si misma sosteniendo una elegante espada de plata manchada de sangre la cual dejo caer enseguida presa del pánico sabiendo con anticipación lo que había hecho,entonces se arrodillo a mirar el cuerpo;el cabello largo y claro de un tono azulado,los ojos dorados dejando escapar gruesas y abundantes lagrimas sobre su infantil rostro,ahí estaba Kirigaya perdiendo lentamente la vida,la pequeña chica miro a los ojos a Namatame quien paralizada por el miedo no sabía que decir,entonces brindándole una débil sonrisa tan solo dijo_

_-Chitaru te amo…-fue todo lo que aquella chica dijo ya que Namatame miro como la luz escapaba de sus hermosos ojos dejando en ella una mirada estática y perdida carente ya de toda vida,verla morir la saco de su trance,ella tomo entre sus brazos el ya inerte cuerpo y lloró amargamente _

_-Hitsugi…Hitsugi…por favor no me dejes- entonces sus lamentaciones fueron interrumpidas por la fría voz de su mentora _

_-No hay porque llorar Namatame,esa chica era solo una asesina…su vida no tenía valor, el mundo estará mucho mejor sin ella- la pelirroja siguió llorando a su pequeño ángel entonces la profesora perdió la paciencia _

_-basta! No deberías llorar así, después de todo tú misma le cortaste la garganta…-***_

Fue en ese momento qué ella despertó,con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y un frío sudor helando su cuerpo,su corazón latía con violencia presa aún del pánico "Fue solo una pesadillo, mada más que un sueño" se repetía a si misma tratando de calmarse, ella no le haría eso a Kirigaya, ella nunca la lastimaría, mientras pensaba aquello a la habitación llego Hitsugi

-Chitaru-san…- al verla lo primero que hizo fue tomar a la pequeña chica entre sus brazos, le dio un beso en la frente y se aferró a su cuerpo

-me alegra tanto verte Hitsugi- Kirigaya se ruborizo, era extraño que Namatame la llamará por su nombre

-¿está todo bien Chitaru-san?- la mayor la miro y sonriendo de manera amable solo dijo

-todo está bien porque estás aquí conmigo-

-Chitaru-san…- pero no pudo decir nada más, sintió como sus labios eran silenciados por un beso, Namatame besaba a la chica de los ojos dorados sujetándola con delicadeza por la cintura y acariciando su cabello,Kirigaya se encontraba en el cielo, este repentino beso era la mejor de las sorpresas, después de algunos instantes rompieron aquel beso y se miraron a los ojos

-Te amo…Hitsugi- la chica del cabello azul sintió sus mejillas enrojecer pero con la más radiante de las sonrisas abrazo a su Chitaru-san, mientras la pequeña descansaba en su pecho una sola idea le cruzaba por la mente a Namatame y esta era

"Nadie lastimara a Hitsugi, protegeré a la chica que amo".


	3. Chapter 3 Tan solo por una carta

Namatame no dejaba de pensar en lo dicho por su senpai, un miedo denso y grande se extendía por su interior, no sabía aun lo que su antigua profesora haría, pero fuera lo que fuera tendría que tener mucho cuidado con Kirigaya y protegerla a como diera lugar, un pensamiento le paso por la mente "Ahora sé cómo se sintió Azuma al proteger a Ichinose", mientras pensaba aquello Kirigaya llego a la habitación, solo que Chitaru no lo noto, tan perdida se encontraba en sus pensamientos que solo reacciono al sentir un beso en los labios, sorprendida pero a la vez encantada se entregó a aquel beso, le gustaba la manera como siempre la besaba Kirigaya, de manera suave, tierna, llena de amor, después de algunos instantes por fin rompieron aquel beso y se miraron a los ojos, Namatame un poco sonrojada y Hitsugi sonriendo de manera inocente

-buenos días Chitaru-san- dijo la niña alegremente

-b…buenos d…días Kirigaya- respondió torpemente Namatame

-Chitaru-san ¿puedo besarte otra vez?, es que tus labios son tan dulces- esto hizo sonrojar aún más a la pelirroja, Kirigaya sin embargo no espero respuesta, al instante ya estaba besando otra vez a su Chitaru-san esta última sabía que no valía la pena resistirse, de hecho ella nunca podía decir que no a cualquier cosa que la pequeña deseara, aquellos ojos dorados y tiernos siempre terminaban convenciéndola, y al no poder negarse lo único que le quedaba era disfrutar de aquel momento, de los suaves labios de su pequeño ángel. Aunque se encontraba feliz en esos momentos en un rincón de su mente lo sucedido con su senpai no dejaba de perturbarla sintiéndose aún peor al ver a Hitsugi, no podía ni imaginar que algo malo le sucediera a la pequeña chica, había decidido no decirle nada sobre la amenaza de su antigua profesora, no deseaba preocuparla ni hacer que se sintiera mal, pero en el fondo ella sabía que tarde o temprano Kirigaya se enteraría después de todo no sería posible ocultarle que intentarían matarla.

Todo aquel día Namatame trato de alejar de sí misma aquellos oscuros pensamientos, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, le pasaban ideas y más ideas por la cabeza, pero ni una de ellas era buena, primero se planteó alejar a Hitsugi de su lado, tal vez si lo hacía senpai la dejaría tranquila, pero no podía hacer eso, no soportaría perder a la persona que amaba y de igual manera si su profesora deseaba venganza sería más fácil para ella dar caza a Kirigaya si ella la abandonaba, otra de las ideas que paso por su mente fue matar a su senpai, pero tan pronto apareció esa idea le pareció repugnante, ella no era capaz de asesinar a su mentora, ¿ir con la policía? Lógicamente imposible, si lo hacía lo más seguro era que ella y Kirigaya terminarían en prisión, estaba de verdad atrapada en el medio de una batalla, de un lado el amor y del otro "la justicia".

Hitsugi no podía ignorar que algo andaba mal con Chitaru, todo aquel día la chica pelirroja había estado un poco ausente, como perdida dentro de sí misma, y cuando la miraba podía notar cierta inquietud y tristeza en aquellos ojos escarlata, ¿Qué le sucedía a Chitaru-san? Se preguntaba Kirigaya, le preocupaba que Namatame ya no quisiera estar con ella, "Si eso sucede, merecido lo tengo, ella nunca olvidara que yo soy quien mato a la hija de su maestra" pensaba Hitsugi mientras miraba a Chitaru suspirar y bajar la mirada, amaba a Namatame, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y no deseaba perderla, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa tan solo para estar a su lado, "¿Quién dice que los asesinos no tenemos corazón?" pensó con tristeza Kirigaya.

Las horas transcurrieron veloces para Chitaru quien perdida en sus ideas ignoraba el tiempo y lentas para Hitsugi quien preocupada por su amada se consumía con su intriga, la tarde había llegado y era momento de que la chica de los ojos dorados se marchara, se despidieron con un beso y la más profunda de las miradas, Namatame miro a la menor salir por la puerta, tan pronto esta se cerró ella se dejó caer sobre las sabanas, odiaba ocultarle algo tan serio a Kirigaya, pero eso era lo mejor, no pudo seguir pensando en ello ya que llamarón a la puerta

-adelante, ¡pase!-la puerta fue abierta, un hombre alto y vestido con un traje y corbata en color negro entro a la habitación

-buenas tardes, lamento molestarla señorita pero me han pedido que le entregue esto- el hombre le tendió un sobre de color blanco, ella lo tomo y leyó su nombre escrito en el

-gracias- dijo la pelirroja

-no fue nada, con su permiso señorita- sin más el hombre salió dejándola sola, ¿Quién la habría enviado aquello? Pronto lo sabría, rasgo el sobre cuidando no romper el contenido, dentro había una carta

"...

_Namatame-san_

_Me he tomado la libertad de escribirte esta carta para ofrecerte una última oportunidad, solo lo diré una vez más ¿Estás dispuesta a hacer justicia en contra de Angel Trumpet? Si estás dispuesta a hacerlo responde a esta carta, pero si no, interpretare tu silencio como la reafirmación de tu cobardía y de tu traición._

_Namatame-san ¿Sigüés cegado por un amor falso?_

_En el caso de que tu respuesta siga siendo la misma, toma entonces estas líneas como una advertencia… ¡EL JUEGO COMIENZA! _

_No voy a ensuciar mis manos con la sangre y muerte de esa maldita chica, aunque lo deseo tú sabes que mis limitaciones físicas no me lo permitirían, así que haré que alguien más se encargue de matar a esa asesina, ¿uno? Tal vez dos o ¿Qué tal mil intentos? Aun no me decido por cuantas veces trataré de hacer que ella muera, quisiera que fuera al primer intento, pero, sé que no será así porque tú estás con ella y no eres fácil de vencer Namatame, después de todo de mis alumnas has sido tú la mejor, como sea, tratare y seguiré tratando hasta que la vida de Angel Trumpet sea arrebatada, enviare asesinos que harán el trabajo en mi nombre, pero no sabrás cuando, así que no bajes la guardia, no habrá advertencias ni límites de tiempo solo cuando la asesina en turno sea neutralizada daré como fallido el intento de homicidio y enviaré otra más y así será hasta que el cadaver de la chica me sea traído.._

_Pero seré justa contigo Namatame-san así que esperare hasta que salgas del hospital para comenzar el juego, bien, no tengo nada más que decirte, así que, Adiós Namatame y recuerda, los asesinos como Angel Trumpet no son capaces de sentir amor._

... "

Chitaru termino de leer la carta, tal parecía que su profesora se había vuelto completamente loca, hablaba de un homicidio como si se tratase de un simple juego, en el mundo frío de un asesino tal vez eso resultaría normal, pero para Namatame esto no era así, aquellas palabras la hicieron enfadar ¡Nadie tocara a Hitsugi! Se dijo furiosa a sí misma, doblo la carta y la escondió bajo su almohada, así que enviara asesinos a buscar a Kirigaya, pensó, aquello era peor que lo que había imaginado, siendo entrenada para matar Namatame sabía que aquellos homicidas no se detendrían ante nada para cumplir con su misión, no sabía a qué clase de personas se enfrentaría pero era seguro que le sería difícil "Debo ser fuerte, debo proteger a Hitsugi" cerró los ojos pensando en las posibilidades que tenía, su cuerpo se había debilitado a causa del veneno que había ingerido, pero confiaba en que aún poseyera aquella habilidad para el combate, sabía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y era muy diestra en el uso de la espada, tendría que poner en practica todo cuanto sabía, esa noche durmió poco, su mente trabajaba intentando formarse una estrategia contra oponentes que ni siquiera conocía, le sorprendió ver la llegada del sol, no había logrado dormir más de una hora seguida, en cualquier momento llegaría Kirigaya, así que decidió aparentar estar lo mejor posible, Hitsugi no debía enterarse de nada, aún no.

Sin embargo, cuando la chica peli azul llego a ver a su amada enseguida noto que algo seguía estando mal con ella, se encontraba muy pálida y con oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-buenos días Chitaru-san-

-buenos días Kirigaya- incluso su voz se escuchaba cansada

-¿estás bien Chitaru-san?- la pelirroja pareció un poco turbada por la pregunta

-s…si estoy bien- respondía con claro titubeo, entonces Hitsugi se colocó frente a ella mirando directamente sus brillantes ojos escarlata

-Chitaru-san no debe mentirle a Kirigaya- la pequeña chica le dio un beso, la beso tan intensamente que la pelirroja sentía que se quedaba sin aíre, entonces Hitsugi rompió aquel beso y dirigió sus labios al oído de su amada

-Kirigaya deberá castigar a Chitaru-san si ella le sigue mintiendo- entonces le dio una suave mordida en la oreja bajando lentamente y besando su cuello, Chitaru completamente sonrojada disfrutaba de aquello sintiendo los suaves labios de Hitsugi rozando su piel, la pequeña chica le demostraba lo que sentía sin recato, entonces dejo de besar su cuello y mirándola de manera dulce pregunto

-dime, ¿Qué te pasa Chitaru-san?- no podía mentir, no a esos ojos tan tiernos

-no es nada, tan solo no he dormido bien- Kirigaya se quedó pensando por algunos instantes y después sonrió

-entonces es hora de dormir Chitaru-san- se puso de píe y cerro las cortinas dejando en penumbras la habitación, Namatame estaba realmente cansada, así que se recostó, Hitsugi a su lado comenzó a acariciar aquella melena pelirroja, las suaves caricias adormecieron a Chitaru, lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue aquel par de hermosos ojos dorados.

Namatame ya se había quedado profundamente dormida, Kirigaya la miraba, era tan hermosa, todo de aquella chica le gustaba, sus ojos, su voz, su cuerpo, era perfecta, mientras miraba noto un trozo de papel bajo la almohada, con delicadeza saco aquella hoja y comenzó a leerla, era la carta que el día anterior Chitaru había recibido, con cada palabra su sorpresa y miedo aumentaban, no podía creer lo que estaba ahí escrito, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Se preguntó Hitsugi, la niña comprendió todo, la profesora de Chitaru quería que ella pagara por matar a su hija, por su culpa Namatame había peleado con su senpai, se sentía culpable, muy culpable, no quería creer que ella era la causa de los problemas de su amada, "Chitaru-san no merece sufrir por culpa mía" se dijo a sí misma, dejo la carta cuidadosamente bajo la almohada y entonces se puso de pie lista para salir de la habitación, se detuvo solo para inclinarse a dar un beso en los labios de la chica dormida

-Chitaru…te amo- dijo suavemente, entonces con lágrimas en los ojos y sin mirar atrás ella se fue.

Pasaron algunas horas para que Namatame despertara, al hacerlo miro a su alrededor, se encontraba totalmente sola, ¿Dónde está Kirigaya? Se preguntó, tal vez había salido, tratando de no preocuparse se sentó en la cama, miraba a la nada cuando la puerta se abrió creyendo que era Hitsugi volvió enseguida la mirada, pero no era la niña de los ojos dorados, era una enfermera

-señorita, su amiga la señorita Kirigaya me pidió que le entregara esto en cuanto despertara- le dio una hoja de papel doblada

-Gracias- la enfermera salió, con inquietud Chitaru desdoblo la hoja y leyó

"...

_Chitaru-san_

_Lamento tanto haberme ido sin despedirme de ti, pero sé que su hubiera esperado no habría tenido el valor de decirte adiós. He decidido salir de tu vida, alguien tan mala como yo no debe estar junto a una persona tan amable y cariñosa como lo eres tú, no puedo dejar que tu vida se vea manchada por mis propios crímenes, es momento de que me aparte de tu camino._

_Chitaru, yo, leí la carta que te escribió tu profesora, no puedo dejar que sigas sufriendo por causa mía, tú no te lo mereces, soy yo quien merece sufrir, responde a la carta de tu profesora y dile que me he marchado, deja que las asesinas se encarguen de Angel Trumpet, Chitaru-san olvídate de mí, olvídame y se feliz, espero y algún día puedas perdonarme._

_Adiós Chitaru-san, nunca te olvidare._

... "

Chitaru termino de leer, no quería creer nada de lo que hay estaba escrito, no podía ser cierto que ella se hubiera ido, se levantó de la cama yendo hasta donde estaban sus ropas, apresurada se vistió y sin decir nada a nadie salió a las calles en busca de Kirigaya, no la podía dejar ir, no podía perderla, la amaba demasiado y no quería vivir sin ella.


	4. Chapter 4 El juego comienza

Caminaba entre las calles a cada minuto más desesperada, la noche estaba cayendo en la ciudad y no había rastro alguno de Kirigaya, Chitaru ya había ido al motel donde la chica estaba quedándose, pero en la recepción le dijeron que recién la chica se había ido, no tenía ni una sola idea de donde podría encontrarse, "¿y si volvió al grupo Datura?" esa idea no le agradaba en nada, ella no quería que kirigaya volviera a ser una asesina y de cualquier modo pensaba que después de su deserción los del grupo no le darían "una bienvenida amable", se detuvo por unos minutos a pensar, ¿se habría perdido? eso era muy probable pues la niña era despistada, de direcciones y mapas sabía prácticamente nada, entonces de la nada supo donde Kirigaya estaba.

Frente a un enorme mapa que mostraba las distintas rutas de los autobuses se hallaba Kirigaya, tratando de hallar uno que la sacara de la ciudad, sentía un doloroso nudo en la garganta, no volvería a ver a su amada Chitaru-san, no quería irse, no quería perderla, pero tampoco quería hacerla sufrir, "Chitaru-san aun te amo", pensaba la chica sin saber que a unos cuantos metros una alta y delgada chica pelirroja la miraba experimentando el enorme alivio de haberla encontrado, Namatame temiendo que la chica escapara se acercó con cautela y al estar tras de ella tan solo dijo

-¿A dónde vas?...déjame ayudarte- al escuchar su voz su corazón latió con fuerza, esas palabras, ese mismo lugar, era todo como aquella primera vez que se habían visto, cuando se habían conocido, Kirigaya volvió la mirada, sus dorados ojos se encontraron con aquella mirada escarlata, Hitsugi sintió como una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, los sentimientos dentro de su pecho estallaron al ver ahí a su amada

-¡Chitaru-san!- la pequeña chica abrazo a Namatame quien abrazo con fuerza a Hitsugi, era un alivio haberla encontrado, había llegado a creer que nunca más la volvería a ver, después de algunos instantes se separaron

-H...Hitsugi...nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso...creí... creí que te había perdido para siempre- Kirigaya bajo la mirada y en voz baja solo dijo

-No quiero que tú sufras por mi culpa, debo irme...-

-¡No, no quiero que te vayas!...o, ¿es acaso que ya no me quieres más Kirigaya?-

-No, no es eso, yo te sigo queriendo, es solo que tú tienes ahora problemas con tu senpai por lo que yo hice, eso no es tu culpa tu no mereces ser perseguida por asesinas eso lo merezco yo...-

-Kirigaya, a mí no me importa eso, no me importa quien se interponga, no me importa a quien me tenga que enfrentar, lo único que me importa es tenerte junto a mí, si mi profesora no es capaz de entender el perdón y el amor no es entonces la buena persona que yo creí, no quiero perderte Hitsugi y menos por algo tan estúpido como la venganza- la peli azul se quedó en silencio, debatiendo dentro de sí misma ¿Qué debía hacer?, Namatame la miro y con la voz un poco quebrada solo dijo

-Si deseas irte no te voy a detener, aunque yo deseo estar contigo no puedo obligarte a estar junto a mí, pero... te amo, eso lo debes saber- Hitsugi seguía en silencio mirando hacía el suelo, Chitaru sintió una profunda tristeza, tal parecía que la niña deseaba irse de verdad, y tal como lo dijo ella no la podía obligar a quedarse, entonces se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, dio un par de pasos cuando alguien le tomo la mano, era Hitsugi

-No soltaré tu mano Chitaru-san no me quiero perder...no te quiero perder-la pelirroja se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y le brindo una tímida sonrisa a Kirigaya, así tomadas de la mano caminaban por las calles

-Chitaru-san… ¿te sientes bien? Aun no debías dejar el hospital- dijo repentinamente Hitsugi

-me siento bien, salí sin decirle a nadie, yo…yo solo quería encontrarte- Kirigaya abrazo a su amada, estaba feliz de seguir a su lado

-pero, Chitaru-san ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Hace días aun te costaba caminar-

-si, pero, yo ni siquiera pensé, tan solo Salí para encontrarte, tenía miedo de no hacerlo, y para darte un poco más de fuerza no hay nada como el miedo-

-entonces ¿Volverás al hospital?- Namatame lo pensó por un momento

-No, ya me encuentro bien, me estaba hartando de ese sitio a decir verdad-

-y entonces, ¿dónde iras?-

-iremos a mi departamento Hitsugi-la niña se sorprendió

-¿me dejarás vivir contigo?- Chitaru sonrió ante la sorpresa de la pequeña

-por supuesto que si Kirigaya, bueno solo si tú quieres-como respuesta la pelirroja recibió un fuerte abrazo

-Gracias Chitaru-san- ambas chicas siguieron su camino hasta llegar a el edificio en el cual Chitaru había vivido antes de marcharse al Black Group, situado en el tercer piso un apartamento elegante en perfecto orden aunque claro, había tomado un poco de polvo por la ausencia de la ocupante, Kirigaya nunca había pensado en cómo era la casa de Chitaru, pero le sorprendió ver tan lindo lugar

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Namatame

-es muy lindo-

-gracias, fue un regalo de mi padre, desde entonces no lo veo, pero siempre ha sido así, ven te mostrare donde vamos a dormir- la pelirroja la llevo hasta un dormitorio bastante grande decorado al estilo minimalista en colores negro y blanco, la chica de los ojos dorados enseguida pregunto

-¿Dormiré contigo en la misma cama?-Namatame asintió entonces Hitsugi se lanzó a su cuello plantándole un apasionado beso en los labios, el repentino beso hizo a la pelirroja perder el equilibrio entonces ambas chicas cayeron sobre la cama, Hitsugi no dejaba de besarla, y sus pequeñas manos poco a poco comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su amada, Namatame encantada y sorprendida se dejó llevar por Kirigaya, siempre era la peli azul quien tomaba el control, aquellos ojos dorados hipnotizaban a Chitaru quien lo único que podía hacer era entregarse a las caricias y deseos del pequeño ángel, por fin Kirigaya rompió el beso miro a los ojos a su amada y acercando los labios a su oído le susurro

-Chitaru-san y yo pasaremos noches muy divertidas en esta cama- provoco el sonrojo de la mayor con sus palabras, pero no le permitió decir nada ya que una vez más la beso de aquella manera tan apasionada.

Las primeras horas de la mañana habían llegado, los rayos del sol se colaban por los cristales de las ventanas tocando dos desnudos cuerpos solo cubiertos por una delgada sabana, ambos cuerpos abrazados, una pelirroja tenía entre sus brazos a una chica de rostro tierno y un azulado cabello claro, y aunque el brillante sol parecía iluminarlo todo no muy lejos de ahí oscuros acontecimientos estaban a punto de ponerse en marcha.

En una residencia de aspecto imponente la antigua profesora de Chitaru aguardaba el desayuno sentada en el comedor, la mujer leía un periódico cuando el mayordomo irrumpió

-disculpe señora, le tengo noticias- la mujer dejo de lado el diario y miro al hombre

-¿de qué se trata?-

-Llame la hospital, como usted lo ordeno, pero la recepcionista me ha informado que la señorita Namatame abandono el lugar la noche pasada- la mujer sonrió con malicia

-vaya, vaya, creí que la maldita cobarde esperaría más tiempo, tal vez planea huir, no debo darle la oportunidad… debemos comenzar el juego cuanto antes- le dijo al hombre quien conocía sus planes

-entonces ¿Qué desea que haga mi señora?- la mujer se quedó pensando unos minutos

-Quiero que envíes a alguien a la prisión femenil, no me importa cuánto dinero cueste, a como dé lugar la chica debe ser liberada para el día de mañana, ¿Está claro?- el hombre con una inclinación respondió

-No se preocupe mi señora, yo me haré cargo de que todo salga como usted lo desea- el hombre salió dejando sola a la mujer quien pensaba en sus posibilidades, Chitaru era fuerte pero la asesina que tenía contemplada para su primer intento parecía ser muy despiadada, en pocos años había asesinado a tantas personas y de maneras tan violentas y sádicas que habían hecho temer a la ciudad entera y había puesto al cuerpo completo de policía sobre sus pasos, tal vez lo conseguiría a la primera, deseaba la muerte de Angel Trumpet, eso se había convertido en una obsesión para ella, lo añoraba, nada deseaba más que eso y sabía que no descansaría hasta conseguirlo, la mujer había enloquecido, muchas veces disfrutaba imaginando horribles muertes para Hitsugi Kirigaya, sangrientas, violentas y llenas de dolor, fantaseaba con poder ver el cadáver humillado, lastimado hecho pedazos y todo en venganza por la muerte de su pequeña hija

-¡LA MALDITA DEBE MORIR! Decía siempre que tenía aquellos oscuros pensamientos, si tan solo su cuerpo estuviese en condiciones mejores ella misma la cazaría, la mataría con sus propias manos, vería sus ojos desesperados hasta que la muerte los cegara, escucharía su voz suplicante pidiendo clemencia, la demente mujer no dejaba aquellas ideas, no podía hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, Chitaru y Kirigaya habían tenido que salir de compras al supermercado ya que después de tanto tiempo pasado Namatame no tenía nada en casa, todo había estado normal hasta que en un descuido Kirigaya se separó de Chitaru y como era lógico la niña se perdió, con un andar despistado comenzó a buscar a su amada, entonces al dar la vuelta en un pasillo choco con alguien que la hizo caer al suelo

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde… oh vaya! Pero si es Kirigaya- Hitsugi reconoció aquella voz, era Isuke Inukai

-Inukai-san- dijo un poco sorprendida, la asesina no era mucho de su agrado

-es Isuke-sama para ti!- Kirigaya la miro un poco extrañada, era raro volver a verla, en aquel mismo instante Chitaru corría por todo el lugar tratando de encontrar a Hitsugi, entonces vio algo que le provoco escalofríos, Kirigaya estaba en el suelo y frente a ella mirándola de manera altanera estaba Isuke Inukai, recordó entonces la carta de su senpai "enviare asesinos que harán el trabajo en mi nombre", pensando en que tal vez Isuke era la primera corrió hasta ambas chicas, al llegar Inukai la miro con desdén

-vaya pero si es el príncipe del Black Group-

-¿Qué haces aquí Isuke?- la peli rosa ceñuda le respondió

-eso no te importa- entonces Namatame la tomo del cuello de la ropa y acercándose a ella la miro con fiereza

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿A caso estás aquí para matar a Kirigaya?- Isuke se liberó de Chitaru

-Isuke solo mata por dinero…pero si quieres que mate a Kirigaya solo dime ¿Cuánto me pagarás?- Chitaru no respondió, solo le tendió la mano a Hitsugi y la ayudo a ponerse de pie

-Nos vamos Kirigaya-la niña miro a Inukai

-adiós Inukai-san-la peli rosa le dio su falsa sonrisa

-adiós Kirigaya…Namatame cuando quieras que mate a tu loli solo avísame y hablaremos de negocios- riendo la asesina se marchó dejando a ambas chicas un tanto confundidas, una vez solas Chitaru se sintió un poco avergonzada

-lamento haberme portado como lo hice Kirigaya…pero lo hice porque me preocupo que Isuke pudiera hacerte daño- la pequeña la tomo de la mano y sonriendo de manera tierna solo dijo

-Gracias por protegerme Chitaru-san-.

El atardecer revelaba aquellos últimos y luminosos rayos del sol tiñendo de naranja y violeta las nubes que cruzaban el cielo, en su estudio aquella demente mujer seguía maquinando horribles muertes para Angel Trumpet, cuando sus pensamientos delirantes fueron rotos porque llamarón a la puerta, era su mayordomo

-Disculpe que la moleste mi señora, pero tengo noticias-

-adelante, te escucho-

-Tuvimos que pagar grandes cantidades a varios de los guardias de la prisión, pero tuvimos éxito, nadie lo noto, la chica ya está libre-

-ah! Excelentes noticias y dime, ¿dónde está ella?-

-viene en camino, la traerán algunos de nuestros colaboradores, llegara de un momento a otro-

-muy bien, en cuanto llegue la haces pasar hasta aquí, quiero verla cuanto antes-

-como usted ordene mi señora- la mujer tomo un estuche de piel en color negro, entonces comenzó a reír

-supongo que nuestra invitada apreciara este regalo de bienvenida, después de todo he sabido que son sus armas favoritas- la mujer le mostro al mayordomo el contenido del estuche, dentro había dos pares de agudas y afiladas tijeras de plata.

**A quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus comentarios **

**Un saludo y un agradecimiento.**

**Gracias chicos me alegra que les guste la historia. **


	5. Chapter 5 Una araña y su presa

Esposada y amordazada una extraña chica fue llevada a la residencia de aquella demente profesora, la chica estaba muy nerviosa, pues no sabía la razón por la cual había sido sacada de la prisión, sujeta por dos hombres que la obligaban a caminar fue llevada hasta una pequeña oficina de aspecto muy pulido donde una demacrada mujer se hallaba sentada tras de un escritorio, al verla entrar se puso de pie

-libérenla, por favor- dijo ella, los hombres se apresuraron a obedecer y quitándole las esposas y la mordaza la dejaron por fin libre

-lamento la rudeza de mis hombres, pero, era una precaución necesaria, no queríamos que escaparas-dijo la mujer

-¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡¿Por qué me han traído aquí?!- pregunto la chica con claro miedo en la voz, pues se hallaba indefensa en aquella extraña situación

-Takechi Otoya, mis hombres te han traído aquí porque quiero ofrecerte un trato- la asesina de los ojos turquesa miro con más atención a la mujer, no comprendía aun sus intenciones

-Por qué no te sientas Takechi-san y así podremos hablar mejor, por favor déjenme a solas con ella- le dijo a sus hombres, ellos se miraron y dudosos preguntaron

-¿está usted segura de ello?- la pregunta era obvia, dejar sola a una mujer incapacitada con una asesina serial era peligroso

-si, no se preocupen, confió en que nada pasara- respondió indiferente la profesora, los hombres aun dudándolo salieron dejándolas solas

-¿Por qué me ha sacado de la prisión?!- pregunto Takechi

-Bueno Takechi-san quiero que tomes tu libertad como un obsequio que te hago-

-¿un obsequio? ¿Con que razón?-

-bueno me gustaría que me consideraras una amiga o no, mejor dicho, una aliada-la asesina miro a la mujer, había algo muy extraño en ella, no podía dejarse engañar

-vaya al punto, ¡ ¿Qué quiere de mí?!-

-Quiero que mates a alguien por mi-aquella petición tomo un poco por sorpresa a la chica, ella siempre había matado por gusto no por negocio

-Entonces ¿usted hizo que me liberaran para que mate a alguien por usted?- la chica encontraba eso como un insulto ya que al parecer esa mujer solo la estaba utilizando como un peón, una herramienta que se ensuciaría las manos por ella

-No Takechi-san, como te dije, tu libertad es un regalo, si no aceptas mi trato tú seguirás estando libre- aun dudaba un poco pero al final dijo

-¿Qué clase de trato?-

-si tu matas a esa persona por mi yo te daré lo que tú me pidas, cualquier cosa que sea-

-ah, ¿Cómo en el Black Group?-

-algo así, excepto que aquí no habrá reglas ni límites de tiempo, serás libre de actuar como mejor te convenga- la propuesta le agrado a Takechi, sonrió pensando en que después de semanas sin hacerlo por fin volvería a matar

-entonces Takechi-san ¿aceptas?-

-¡claro! …¿Quién será mi victima?-

-oh, estoy segura de que la conoces, una maldita asesina conocida como Angel Trumpet, o para ser más clara Kirigaya Hitsugi- al escuchar aquel nombre se sorprendió, así que su víctima sería aquella niña, la recordaba a la perfección, pequeña, frágil, tierna e inocente, la perfecta presa para ella, el tan solo pensar en matarla comenzó a excitarla

-¡La matare esta misma noche!- dijo la chica, no podía reprimir aquellas sangrientas ganas de asesinar

-¿hoy mismo?- pregunto la mujer desconcertada

-soy impaciente, nunca lo he podido evitar-

-muy bien Takechi, como dije, eres libre de actuar como lo desees, por cierto Namatame Chitaru está con ella e intentará protegerla-

-¿También quiere que la mate a ella?- la mujer se quedó pensando unos instantes, por una parte deseaba que Namatame muriera, su traición merecía eso y mucho más, pero también quería que Chitaru sintiera el dolor de perder a alguien tan querido, quería que sufriera con la muerte de Kirigaya, no se decidía por cuál de las opciones le atraía más ¿La muerte o el dolor?

-Decide tú Takechi-san- dijo al final

-Muy bien, entonces creo que me pondré en marcha- la asesina se puso de pie, la mujer le tendió el estuche de piel que había estado reposando sobre el escritorio, Otoya lo abrió y al ver aquellos pares de tijeras sonrió de manera siniestra

-vaya, esto es un regalo muy considerado de su parte señora-

-solo hazme un favor Takechi-san-

-¿Cuál?-

-has sufrir a esa maldita Kirigaya, hazla sufrir hasta que ya no pueda más- aun sonriendo la asesina miro a los ojos a la mujer y haciendo una pequeña reverencia dijo

-No se preocupe, su dolor será mi placer-.

Sin embargo, esa noche Takechi no pudo hacerlo, debía trazar un plan, no debía fallar esta vez, no podía permitirse que otra víctima se le escapara de las manos, desde que había fallado en su intento de asesinato sobre Ichinose Haru su orgullo de asesina había estado herido, debía probar porque era ella "Jack el destripador del siglo XXI" así que no durmió planeando su ataque, todo debía hacerse a detalle y sin fallos. Se consideraba a sí misma como una araña, una araña que lentamente arrancaba la vida de sus presas provocándoles dolor y convirtiendo ese dolor en su excitante placer, así que ahora debía formar una telaraña para atraer a su presa y esa telaraña sería Namatame, si, usaría a Namatame para atraer a Hitsugi a su muerte.

Al día siguiente.

Ignorando por completo el peligro que sobre ellas estaba a punto de desatarse aquel día para Chitaru y Hitsugi transcurrió completamente normal, se habían quedado en el departamento de Namatame limpiando un poco, Chitaru sin embargo no había dejado de pensar ni un solo minuto en las advertencias de su senpai, estaba alerta a cualquier anormalidad que pudiera haber, pero hasta ahora todo había estado tranquilo, en aquel momento alguien llamo a la puerta

-yo abriré, tú quédate aquí Kirigaya- la pequeña chica solo asintió quedándose sentada en el sofá de la sala, Namatame abrió la puerta, pero no parecía haber nadie, dio un paso al frente esperando ver a alguien en el pasillo, pero ese solo paso fue su gran error, ya que alguien la sujeto por detrás cubriéndole la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo humedecido, no pudo reaccionar para evitar aquello ya que velozmente perdió la conciencia cayendo al suelo, frente a la dormida Chitaru estaba de pie una sonriente chica de oscuro cabello color purpura y unos brillantes ojos turquesa, Takechi Otoya miraba a su señuelo tendida en el suelo, la primera fase de su plan parecía ir bastante bien, dos hombres aparecieron al final del pasillo, eran los mismos quienes la habían sacado de la prisión, se acercaron a Otoya

-Llévenla al auto, en un minuto estaré con ustedes- uno de ellos levanto a Namatame del suelo y ambos hombres se fueron, Takechi tan solo se quedó unos segundos para después seguir a sus cómplices por el pasillo.

Kirigaya no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder fuera del departamento, pero después de varios minutos Chitaru no volvía, de hecho no había señal de ella por ninguna parte "¿Chitaru-san dónde estás? Se preguntó Kirigaya, se levantó del sofá yendo hasta la entrada, pero Namatame no estaba ahí solo la puerta abierta, enseguida noto un papel pegado justo en el marco de la puerta, se acercó y vio que era una nota, la caligrafía era espantosa pero pudo entenderla, decía

"_Kirigaya:_

_Me he llevado a Namatame, si quieres volver a verla tan solo ve a la parte indicada en el mapa debes llegar antes de las 08:00 pm o si no la matare JAJAJA! Oh lo olvidaba tú no sabes leer mapas JAJAJA! Suerte con eso pequeña loli, te estaré esperando" _

La nota le helo la sangre, ¿Quién se había llevado a Chitaru?, el miedo se extendió en ella como un veneno que recorría sus venas, "…_debes llegar antes de las 08:00 pm o si no la matare…" _esto la asusto aún más pues el escritor de la nota tenía razón, ella no sabía leer mapas, eran las 07:15 solo tenía 45 minutos para llegar, ¿Pero cómo lo haría?, bueno la respuesta fue bastante simple, tan subiría a un taxi y le daría el mapa al conductor, él la llevaría, no, no fue un descuido de Takechi, ella no quería que la chica se perdiese, la quería ver llegar, el único motivo para usar un mapa era jugar un poco con su presa, burlarse de su falta de orientación.

Mientras tanto Takechi había llegado ya a su destino, preparándolo todo para cuando su presa cayera en su telaraña, tenía a Namatame atada a una silla, la chica aún dormida no era consciente de las ansiosas miradas que recibía por parte de la asesina serial, está ya no podía resistir las ganas de matar, quería volver a experimentar aquel viejo y conocido placer de arrebatar las vidas de sus víctimas, faltaban tan solo 10 minutos para que se cumpliese el plazo que había dado a Kirigaya y aún no había señales de esta, dio un suspiro y se sentó frente a Namatame, saco del pequeño bolso atado a su cintura un par de tijeras comenzando a acariciarse el rostro con la afilada punta de plata, imaginando como se sentiría cortar la piel de la pequeña chica, se estaba excitando, sus ojos enloquecidos no mostraban nada más que aquel instinto asesino "Matar, es hora de matar" decía una y otra vez su corrompida mente, empujada por sus sádicos deseos llevo las tijeras al rostro de Namatame y hundiendo la afilada punta en su mejilla izquierda le causo un pequeño corte, ver sangre la emocionaba, la volvía loca, la pelirroja presa aún del cloroformo no deserto ni siquiera cuando aquella demente la lastimo.

En aquel mismo instante Kirigaya había llegado hasta el punto indicado, pago al conductor del taxi y lo vio alejarse, no quería ser seguida por nadie, sus sentidos estaban alertas, miro el lugar, eran grandes almacenes parecían muy viejos y estaban abandonados, según el mapa debía dirigirse a la parte más baja de estos, entro, todo estaba casi en total oscuridad, bajo por una viejas escaleras llegando a un largo pasillo, al final de este podía verse algo de luz, ahí debía estar Chitaru-san, pensó, camino lo más silenciosa que pudo, hasta llegar al punto iluminado, era una habitación grande y vacía no había nada salvo dos personas sentadas en un par de sillas, una de ellas era Chitaru, pero estaba atada y parecía estar inconsciente, no podía ver quien era la otra persona ya que estaba de espaldas a ella, se acercó cautelosa pero la otra persona noto su presencia

-Kirigaya entrar a una habitación sin tocar es de mala educación- Hitsugi reconoció aquella voz, su manera tan infantil y juguetona de hablar, era Takechi Otoya

-¿Takechi-san?- sintió pánico

-es un gusto verte pequeña Kirigaya, es lindo ¿No? Una reunión de exalumnas ¡Qué divertido!-

-¿Qué le has hecho a Chitaru?-

-oh no es nada, despertara en cualquier momento- Kirigaya apretó con fuerza su oso de felpa

-oh no! No! No! No trates de jugar sucio Kirigaya, se lo que escondes en ese animalito tan lindo que tienes ahí solo te diré que si me atacas una ráfaga de balas caerá sobre Namatame-san, hay hombres listos para disparar si tú haces un movimiento en falso- estaba acorralada, no podía dejar que hirieran a Chitaru

-¿Qué quieres Takechi? ¿Por qué haces esto?- Otoya sonrió divertida

-solo quiero jugar un poco Kirigaya, anda, vamos a jugar- intento acercarse pero Hitsugi retrocedió

-oh! No seas mala Kirigaya juguemos un poco-

-no te acerques- Takechi río divertida

-si no juegas conmigo matare a tu príncipe- no tenía más opción debía rendirse, bajo la mirada y dejo caer al suelo su oso de felpa

-bien así está mejor!- dijo alegremente Takechi, se acercó a la peli azul y la tomo de la mano

-tus manos son tan pequeñas y suaves, me encantara cortar cada uno de tus dedos- el pánico creció en Kirigaya

-Takechi-san, por favor…-

-No ruegues, eso solo me excita aún más- arrastro a la chica al otro lado de la habitación, saco de su bolso dos pares de esposas colocando unas en las muñecas de la chica

-te quedan lindas- sujeto el rostro de Kirigaya con ambas manos acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares

-eres muy linda Kirigaya, disfrutare tanto asesinándote- iba a morir, ahora ya no tenía dudas Otoya iba a matarla, Takechi le dio un empujón tirándola al suelo y apresurándose a poner el segundo par de esposas en los tobillos de la chica, Takechi se puso de pie mirándola con aquellos ojos turquesa aterradores pero con su propia belleza

-iremos lentamente, quiero disfrutar esto, ¿Quién lo diría? Jack el destripador se ha vuelto un lolicon- río cruelmente sin dejar de mirar a su víctima, se colocó sobre la pequeña chica y con aquel par de tijeras que llevaba en mano comenzó a cortar sus ropas

-Quiero ver más piel, me gusta apreciar la belleza de mis presas- siguió cortando las prendas de la chica casi hasta dejarla desnuda

-ah si! Dejare lo mejor para el final ¿Te parece bien?- Kirigaya estaba paralizada por el miedo, atada en indefensa iba a morir a manos de aquella asesina tan violenta, entonces sin previo aviso sintió el primer corte, Takechi le había clavado las tijeras en el brazo izquierdo, ella soltó un grito de dolor, Otoya la miraba, su mejillas pálidas se habían ruborizado y en sus ojos brillaba aún más aquel siniestro instinto que le daba el placer al matar, una lagrima escurrió de los dorados ojos de Kirigaya, un segundo corte en el mismo brazo la hizo gemir de dolor, Takechi temblaba de emoción, pero no paro, hizo un tercer corte esta vez en el brazo derecho, la chica dio un grito de dolor, más lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, Otoya estaba disfrutando de aquello

-si! Así! Quiero escucharte gritar! Quiero verte llorar! Vamos, entrégame tus dulces lágrimas, sigue así, sufre por mí- el sádico ser de Takechi estaba vuelto loco de placer, pero el grito de Kirigaya había despertado a Namatame quien confundida miro a su alrededor, no tenía idea de que era lo que había pasado, pero cuando escucho un gemido de dolor levanto la mirada, lo que vio le paralizo el corazón, Takechi Otoya estaba sobre Kirigaya lastimándola de la más horrible manera

-Basta! Suéltala!- grito la pelirroja desesperada intentando liberarse de sus ataduras, la asesina serial volvió la mirada y con expresión alegre dijo

-oh! Namatame-san ¿Quieres unirte a nuestro juego?-**… **


	6. Chapter 6 En el último minuto

Namatame no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, casi desnuda esposada y lastimada ahí estaba su pequeña Kirigaya, aun a la distancia podía ver gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, la expresión de miedo y dolor en el rostro de la niña le decía cuanto era lo que la pobre Hitsugi estaba sufriendo, ella intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras, ponía toda su fuerza en ello, pero las gruesas cuerdas la tenían muy bien sujeta

-Basta! Detente! Deja de lastimarla!- gritaba desesperada la pelirroja, sin embargo Takechi la ignoro, empuño sus tijeras y las clavo en el hombro derecho de su víctima, un nuevo grito de dolor resonó en el lugar, Kirigaya solo miraba el rostro de su agresora, el sentir las afiladas tijeras desgarrando con lentitud su piel la habían paralizado, escuchaba la voz de Takechi con aquel detestable tono burlón y también la voz de Chitaru, "Chitaru-san, te amo" se dijo por dentro imaginando los ojos escarlata de su amada mirándola de aquella manera tan cálida, solo aquel pensamiento logro calmar los latidos violentos de su pecho, no tenía miedo a morir Chitaru la había perdonado después de todo, lo único que le causaba miedo era pensar que nunca más volvería a estar junto a su amada, su mente seguía perdida mientras su cuerpo era herido

-suéltala! Deja de lastimarla!- grito nuevamente Chitaru, Takechi comenzó a reír se puso de pie y se acercó a Namatame

-¿Qué pasa Chitaru-san? ¿Estás celosa porque estoy disfrutando de tu pequeña loli? No te preocupes, en cuanto acabe con ella seguiré contigo- entonces Takechi acerco sus labios al rostro de Namatame y con una lenta lamida recogió la sangre de la herida que ella misma le había causado

-¿Por qué haces esto Takechi? ¿Qué te ha hecho Kirigaya?-

-Bueno solo te diré que tu profesora te envía saludos- Chitaru lo comprendió todo, aquello era obra de su profesora, la venganza de su senpai estaba en curso

-Por favor Takechi, deja de lastimar a Kirigaya, haré lo que sea, mátame a mí, pero deja que ella se vaya- Takechi río fríamente

-si, te matare, pero de ninguna manera dejaré que ella se vaya… además Kirigaya y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente, ella ataco a mi lindo conejo, nadie puede atacar a mi conejo solo yo!- Takechi volvió hasta donde estaba Hitsugi, la miro, le excitaban sus lágrimas, sus gritos, las heridas

-Sabes Kirigaya, nadie me entiende, nadie entiende la belleza de la muerte, oh sí! No hay nada más misterioso y bello que la muerte, ahora yo sorberé lentamente tu vida, volviendo placer tu sufrimiento, pintando una hermosa obra de arte con el rojo de tu sangre- Takechi deslizo el filo de las tijeras en el abdomen de la chica, una nueva herida sangro abundantemente, de los labios de Kirigaya escapo otro grito de dolor, Namatame se estaba volviendo loca, no soportaba mirar aquello sin poder detener a esa maldita asesina, gritaba pidiendo a Otoya que dejará de lastimarla, pero la sádica chica se encontraba en pleno éxtasis sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillando de manera siniestra y su cuerpo obteniendo aquel placer que solo con asesinar podía obtener sintiendo las tijeras como parte de sí misma, Chitaru no dejaba de forcejear causándose daño al intentar aflojar sus amarras, pero era todo en vano, sentía latir su corazón con violencia, los gritos de Hitsugi perforaban sus oídos torturándola internamente, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos unos ojos con la más aterrada expresión pues miraban el momento en el cual Takechi hería una y otra y otra vez el cuerpo de Kirigaya, estaba ya tan lastimada

-¡Takechi por favor detente! ¡Ya no la lastimes más! Te daré cualquier cosa, pero basta por favor!- Otoya se puso de pie y camino lentamente hasta la pelirroja

-¿Me darás lo que yo quiera?-

-Cualquier cosa, solo detente-

-¿sabes? Al principio creí que hacía esto por la recompensa prometida por tu profesora, pero ahora, después de ver su dolor me he dado cuenta de que yo hago esto por amor a la muerte, si, amo asesinar es el placer más grande de este mundo y no hay nada que tú ni nadie pueda darme para detenerme-

-Ella es muy pequeña, deja de torturarla, por favor Takechi- Otoya miro sonriente los ojos de Namatame divirtiéndose con su rabia y desesperación

-Muy bien Chitaru-san tú ganas, dejaré de torturarla- la chica de los ojos esmeralda camino hasta Kirigaya arrodillándose junto a ella, entonces grito

-YA NO VOY A TORTURARLA! VOY A MATARLA AHORA MISMO Y DESPUÉS HARÉ LO MISMO CONTIGO!- empuño las tijeras y sujetándolas en alto se preparó para dar la puñalada final, ahí justo en el corazón, Namatame se había quedado en shock, estaba a punto de perder a la persona qué más amaba, Takechi reía como loca, Chitaru vio entonces algo pasar a su lado con suma velocidad, unos muy apresurados pasos fue lo único que escucho, entonces la siguiente escena fue desconcertante para la pelirroja, vio a una rubia chica llegar hasta Takechi y con un solo golpe en la nuca Jack el destripador fue noqueada ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HABIA PASADO AHÍ?!

-Buenas noches Namatame-san, es un placer volver a verte- la rubia dio la cara, era nada más y nada menos que Hanabusa Sumireko

-¿Hanabusa?- dijo sorprendida Namatame quien no comprendía nada de aquello

-veo que he llegado justo a tiempo- dijo la chica mirando a Kirigaya quien por las torturas sufridas había perdido la consciencia, se acercó a Chitaru y ayudándose con las tijeras de Takechi la libero de sus ataduras, impaciente corrió hasta Kirigaya, no podía creer su estado, Hitsugi estaba cubierta por muchas heridas y por su propia sangre, por suerte estaba viva y no parecía tener ninguna herida fatal, busco en el bolso de Takechi las llaves de las esposas para poder liberar a Hitsugi, se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió con ella a su pequeña chica, Hanabusa estaba ocupada colocándole a Otoya las mismas esposas que Namatame había retirado, saco un pañuelo de su abrigo y con el amordazo a la asesina serial atando también un trozo de cuerda a su cintura, Sumireko miro a Chitaru con aquellos ojos tan azules

-Namatame-san, ¿deseas que las lleve a Kirigaya y a ti a algún hospital o prefieren que las lleve a casa?-

-Creo que es mejor ir a casa, no sabría cómo explicar esto a los médicos en un hospital-

-entiendo, bueno salgamos de aquí entonces- Chitaru con Kirigaya en brazos y Sumireko halando la cuerda atada a Takechi para arrastrarla se pusieron en marcha, la rubia se agacho a recoger algo del suelo, era el pequeño oso de felpa de Hitsugi

-Namatame-san no quiero ser entrometida, pero, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Takechi-san ha atacado a Kirigaya?-

-es una historia algo larga-

-bien, ya me contarás de camino a tu casa-

-¿y tú Hanabusa como has llegado aquí?-

-Kenmochi-san me ha pedido que viniese por ella-

-¿Kenmochi?-

-si, al parecer hace un par de horas recibió una llamada de Takechi, Kenmochi es una genio con las computadoras y los sistemas así que le fue sencillo rastrear de dónde provenía la llamada-

-y ¿Por qué no está ella aquí?-

-salió de la ciudad por un asunto de su grupo, despido colectivo, pero como yo le debía un favor me pidió que viniera a buscarla, no quiere que Takechi siga matando sin razón alguna, ahora tendré que vigilarla hasta que Kenmochi-san regrese-

-debió haberte hecho un favor muy grande-

-si, ella me ayudo a encontrar a Mahiru-

-¿está ella contigo?-

-si, pero decidió esperar afuera, aún le teme un poco a la oscuridad- por fin habían llegado hasta la salida, ahí estaba un auto esperando, un hombre vestido con un simple traje negro se acercó a Hanabusa

-Ponla en la cajuela y asegúrate de que quede bien sujeta- dijo la chica señalando a Otoya, el hombre hizo una pequeña inclinación y se apresuró a seguir la orden, en aquel momento una chica de plateados cabellos se acerco

-¡vaya! Aquí estás Mahiru-san!- Sumireko tomo la mano de la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla, Mahiru se sonrojo un poco, pero le sonrió tímidamente, sus ojos amatista mostraron gran sorpresa al mirar a Namatame con Kirigaya

-a mí también me sorprendió encontrarlas aquí- le dijo Hanabusa

-¿Quién…quien le ha hecho eso a Kirigaya?-

-fue Takechi-

-Takechi-san puede ser tan mala- dijo Mahiru recordando el acoso del que había sido presa por parte de Otoya cuando le quieto su "reliquia"; una vez que Namatame indicara la dirección de su apartamento al conductor se pusieron en marcha, durante el camino Chitaru conto a Hanabusa la razón por la cual Takechi les había hecho aquello y sobre "el juego" iniciado por su senpai, una vez terminado su relato Sumireko se quedó en silencio, pensando en todo cuanto había dicho la pelirroja

-…tal parece que a tu profesora la han vuelto loca sus deseos de venganza-

-eso parece, Otoya ha sido la primera, no sé qué más está por venir a como dé lugar esa mujer quiere acabar con la vida de Kirigaya-

-Namatame-san quiero hacerte una pregunta, espero que no te moleste-

-adelante, dime-

-¿Por qué Hitsugi-chan asesino a la hija de tu profesora?-

-Quisiera poder responderte, pero ni yo misma lo sé, al preguntarle se negó a darme sus razones-

-escuche que el grupo Datura solo persigue intereses personales-

-yo escuche lo mismo, pero, Kirigaya, ella es tan solo una niña no comprendo en realidad cual pudiera ser ese "interés personal"- Mahiru estaba en total silencio, mirando a la inconsciente Hitsugi, la miraba con cierta nostalgia en aquellos brillantes ojos, extendió su mano y regalo una caricia en la pálida mejilla de la peli azul

-los inocentes son las victimas preferidas de la oscuridad porque son más fáciles de manipular- dijo Banba-san en voz baja, Chitaru y Sumireko la miraron, en un principio no comprendieron sus palabras, pero poco después lo dicho por la chica cobro sentido, Hanabusa acaricio aquella cabellera plateada de Mahiru

-Mahiru-san puede decir muchas cosas con pocas palabras- Namatame miro un poco más detenidamente a Banba, la chica lucía diferente a como vagamente la recordaba, entonces cayo en la cuenta

-¿Esta noche no eres Shin'ya?-

-Shin'ya se ha ido, pudo marcharse ahora porque Mahiru-san ya no está sola, ahora yo cuidaré de ella-le respondió Sumireko

-vaya, entiendo- Chitaru recordaba a Shin'ya, ella y la chica jamás habían hablado pero recordaba su personalidad tan salvaje

-Shin'ya-san me ha cedido su tesoro más amado, ahora debo cuidarlo-dijo mirando a Mahiru que volvió a ruborizarse, ambas chicas se veían felices, Chitaru noto que estaban por llegar a su apartamento, entonces dijo algo que de la nada le llego a la mente

-Hanabusa ¿será seguro dejar a Takechi con Kenmochi, me preocupa que escape y vuelva por Kirigaya-

-No lo sé, según Kenmochi ella puede controlar a Otoya-

-¿de verdad? ¿Cómo?-

-No tengo idea, pero debe tener una buena manera, digo, sobrevivió a compartir habitación con ella y con lo demente que es Takechi eso fue un gran logro- Chitaru aún tenía sus dudas pero decidió no decir nada más, en aquel momento llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento

-Bueno Namatame-san parece que hemos llegado-

-sí, gracias Hanabusa, de verdad si tú no hubieses llegado Kirigaya estaría muerta-

-fue una suerte, bueno hasta luego Namatame-san-

-Hasta luego Hanabusa…hasta luego Mahiru-san-

-a…adiós- respondió Banba, sin más por hacer ella y Sumireko siguieron su camino.

Chitaru llevo a Kirigaya hasta el interior del departamento, apresurándose busco un botiquín para poder curar las heridas de la chica, cada corte, cada lesión que veía la hacían sentirse peor, por dentro se odiaba a si misma por no haber podido detener a Takechi, se odiaba por no haber evitado todo aquello "Prometí protegerla y falle" se reprochó internamente, si no hubiese aparecido Hanabusa ahora Kirigaya estaría muerta.

Mientras tanto la autora intelectual de aquel intento de asesinato se encontraba en su residencia mirando como siempre aquella vieja fotografía de su hija, deseando por dentro la caída de Angel Trumpet, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

-¡Adelante!- era su mayordomo

-Mi señora traigo noticias-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tal parece que Takechi Otoya ha fallado en su intento por acabar con la asesina-

-vaya, no puedo decir que me decepciona pues bien sabía que al primer intento no iba a caer, pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Mi señora las cosas iban bien, ella estuvo a punto de matar a la asesina pero apareció otra chica y la detuvo con un solo golpe-

-¿otra chica? ¿Qué chica?-

-uno de los hombres que me acompañaron dijo que se trataba de la hija de un millonario, Hanabusa me parece que se apellidan-

-¡Hanabusa! Si, eh escuchado de ellos, es mejor no tener problemas con esas personas, son peligrosas, bueno pero, ¿dónde está Takechi?-

-Se la llevo la chica-

-Qué extraño, pero en fin, para el próximo intento me aseguraré de que no fallen-

-¿ya tiene pensado algo mi señora?-

-sí, nos serviremos de uno de los miembros del clan asesino más poderoso del país-…


	7. Chapter 7 La vieja espada

El sol había salido ya, pero su pequeño ángel aún no abría sus dorados ojos, ella no había dejado de mirarla ni un solo segundo, perdida en aquel rostro tierno, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, sintiéndose todavía humillada por no haber podido salvarla de aquella demente sádica, todas aquellas lecciones para convertirse en una asesina parecían ahora inútiles, ¿De qué sirvió practicar tanto si no puedo ni salvar a una niña?, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, había llorado varias veces esa noche, pues no podía sacarse de la cabeza las terribles imágenes de Takechi torturando a Kirigaya, ni tampoco podía olvidar qué por un instante la muerte había estado a punto de tomar a la chica qué más quería, Senpai había prometido matar a toda costa a Hitsugi y para tratarse de un primer intento ya había demostrado que tan cruel y peligroso podía ser aquel retorcido "juego". Sus pensamientos fueron rotos cuando aquellos ojos tan hermosos por fin se abrieron, por unos segundos ambas chicas se miraron sin decir nada, entonces Kirigaya vio aquellos ojos escarlata llenarse de lágrimas

-Chitaru-san…-dijo con una suave voz poco audible, como respuesta obtuvo un abrazo, un suave y delicado abrazo ya que Namatame no quería lastimar más su cuerpo

-Hi…Hitsugi…lo lamento tanto-

-¿De qué hablas Chitaru-san?-

-yo…yo no pude protegerte, por mi culpa Takechi te ha lastimado-

-eso no fue culpa tuya…-

-yo había prometido protegerte-

-sí, pero…Chitaru-san no quiero hablar más de eso, no lamentes eso ya que no fue culpa tuya…olvidemos esto, ya no importa, lo único que importa es que estoy contigo-Kirigaya paso lentamente sus dedos por el rostro de Chitaru limpiando aquel par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado, después beso su mejilla y no dijo nada más, Namatame no quería incomodar a Hitsugi así que no hablo más del tema, supuso que para la chica era difícil, Kirigaya recargo la mejilla en su hombro y dio un suspiro

-¿Pasa algo Kirigaya?-

-Estoy un poco cansada-

-Trata de dormir un poco más-

-No creo…poder-

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque…una pesadilla me despertó…no quiero volver a soñar lo mismo-

-¿Qué soñaste?-

-yo soñé…soñé con Takechi…soñé que ella volvía- La pelirroja abrazo a la chica y hablándole al oído dijo

-duerme, yo me quedaré aquí…yo te voy a proteger- Kirigaya se dejó caer en el pecho de su amada sintiéndose segura a su lado pues sabía que nada le pasaría teniendo a Chitaru a su lado, miro el rostro de la pelirroja y paso lentamente su mano sobre la herida que Otoya le había causado

-Chitaru-san ¿Te duele?- Namatame sonrió para tranquilizar el semblante preocupado de Kirigaya

-estoy bien, ya casi no duele-Kirigaya se acercó a su rostro y beso tiernamente la herida

-Chitaru-san te amo- dijo la niña antes de quedarse dormida

-yo te amo a ti Hitsugi- …así, una en brazos de la otra se entregaron a sus sueños, les esperaba un largo camino, muchas pruebas por afrontar pero hasta ahora su amor seguía creciendo.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde lo ocurrido con Takechi Otoya, las heridas que le habían sido provocadas ya estaban sanadas casi por completo aunque no así su mente ya que seguía soñando con "Jack el destripador", Namatame la había cuidado con mucho esmero, era muy amable con ella y hacía cualquier cosa tan solo para hacerla feliz, Hitsugi correspondía su amor llenando a la pelirroja de abrazos, besos y dulces muestras de cariño, se sentía feliz con su Chitaru-san.

Namatame aunque estaba feliz con Hitsugi no podía bajar ni un minuto la guardia, no se sentía tranquila cuando Kirigaya no estaba a su lado así que opto por tenerla junto a ella el mayor tiempo posible, ponía atención a todo cuanto las rodeaba tratando de hallar algún indicio del próximo ataque de su senpai, parecería que se había vuelto paranoica, pero ella sabía que el siguiente asesino se presentaría en cualquier momento y sin dar aviso alguno, era mejor estar preparada.

Y sus sospechas no eran infundadas ya que en aquel mismo instante mientras ella estaba sentada junto a su pequeña, la cruel profesora tenía frente a si a la próxima asesina

-¿y bien? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptaras la misión o no?- la chica sonrió vagamente

-No debo pensarlo mucho, leí las descripciones que usted me dio, mi objetivo, Angel Trumpet parece ser un blanco muy fácil, los envenenadores son muy confiados y a veces descuidan sus espaldas, además es tan solo una insignificante niña, podré con ella…lo que realmente me intereso es su alumna, parece ser una excelente oponente de pelea, amo las peleas así que espero que ella me dé una buena batalla-

-No te preocupes por ello, Namatame-san ha sido la mejor de mis alumnas-

-muy bien señora, entonces aceptare su oferta, yo me encargaré de matar a esa chica-

-Perfecto, entonces confiare en ti-

-¿Desea que lo haga algún día en especial?-

-Dejare esos detalles en tus manos, hazlo cuando mejor te parezca- la chica hizo una leve inclinación y salió del lugar. La profesora se quedó sentada en su escritorio, tomo la fotografía de su hija

-¡Esta vez esa maldita morirá!- llamarón a la puerta en ese instante, era su mayordomo

-Su té está listo mi señora-

-muy bien, déjalo aquí por favor-

-¿La señorita se ha marchado?-

-hace un instante-

-¿acepto hacerlo?-

-sí, le agrado la idea-

-mi señora, puedo hacerle una pregunta-

-adelante, te escucho-

-Tiene muchos colaboradores a su servicio, ¿Por qué no simplemente envía a alguno de ellos a que le dé un tiro a la chica?- la mujer río

-Tienes una mente muy práctica, la verdad es que en un principio considere esa opción pero debo aceptar que simplemente matarla no me satisface, no, yo quiero algo más, quiero que esa maldita sufra, quiero que su sangre sea derramada, quiero que su cuerpo experimente el mayor dolor posible, que su mente sea herida una y otra y otra vez hasta volverla loca, quiero romperla en muchas partes hasta que suplique morir- la mujer siguió riendo, su mayordomo era consciente de la locura de su ama, pero le pagaba bastante bien como para renunciar a aquello.

-¿Desea algo más mi señora?-

-Nada por ahora, puedes retirarte- el hombre se marchó dejando a sola a la profesora, pensaba en Namatame,

-…_eras la mejor de mis estudiantes, siempre amable, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, no comprendo que te sucedió, supongo que ese maldito Black Group te afecto la cabeza, ¿Por qué me habrás traicionado de esa manera Namatame-san?...- _La mujer miro por la ventana, afuera todo estaba oscuro, igual que en su interior, pues desde la muerte de su querida hija toda luz en ella se apagó, la vida había perdido su color y todo sentido, desde aquel horrible día ya nada había vuelto a ser igual, aún recordaba aquella tarde, cuando vio a su hija caer al suelo, en un principio no supo el porqué, horas después el médico le informo que en el cuerpo de su hija habían hallado una aguja, envenenada, su hija había sido blanco de un asesinato… dejo de pensar en ello secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano

_-…No me importa si a ti también deben matarte Namatame, quiero venganza y nada me importara para conseguirla…-._

Era una noche muy despejada, las estrellas brillaban acompañadas por una hermosa luna llena el ambiente estaba un poco cálido y muy silencioso, Kirigaya y Chitaru habían decidido salir a dar un paseo, caminaron por las calles hasta llegar a un solitario parque rodeado por altos árboles, Hitsugi estaba disfrutando del paseo pero Namatame no, desde que habían salido del departamento tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien las estaba observando, agudizo el oído esperando escuchar pasos o algo parecido pero hasta ahora nada se había presentado, miro a Kirigaya quien parecía encantada con mirar la luna, caminaron por las veredas del parque en total silencio, conformándose con tomarse de la mano, Chitaru decidió dejar sus sospechas, tal vez era simple paranoia, pero entonces lo que había estado esperando sucedió, algo había roto el silencio que las rodeaba, era un ligero silbido, como si algo cortara el viento, en milésimas de segundo Chitaru actuó haciendo que Kirigaya se tumbara en el suelo, ella la protegió con su propio cuerpo, entonces con un ruido sordo algo había ido a parar al tronco del árbol más cercano a ellas, Chitaru miro en dirección opuesta esperando ver a su atacante, pero lo único que vio fue una sombra alejarse con mucha velocidad, aquel súbito ataque fue desconcertante, se puso de pie y ayudo a Kirigaya a levantarse

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-sí, estoy bien, ¿y tú Chitaru-san?-

-estoy bien-

-mira eso Chitaru-san-dijo la chica señalando el un árbol, hay había lo que parecía ser un cuchillo clavado, Namatame se acercó, si, aquello era un cuchillo pero en su empuñadura tenía enrollada una hoja de papel, ella la tomo, era una nota escrita con una muy pulida caligrafía

"_Namatame Chitaru_

_Sé que eres buena con la espada, así que te reto a un duelo, quiero que me des tu mejor batalla, si te niegas iré por Kirigaya Hitsugi y la mataré frente a tus ojos._

_Te veré en este mismo lugar el próximo jueves a las 03:00 am. _

_Te estaré vigilando así que no intentes escapar"._

Namatame leyó dos veces la nota, no comprendía aquel mensaje, era corto y muy directo en lo que pedía, la amenaza de matar a Hitsugi le provoco escalofríos, "Debe ser cosa de mi senpai" pensó

-Chitaru-san ¿Qué es eso?- Namatame le mostro la nota, no tenía sentido ocultárselo, la niña leyó el papel y después de algunos instantes miro a Chitaru

-¿Lo harás?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Pelear?- lo pensó unos segundos

-Debo hacerlo, no quiero que te lastimen-

-pero esto, no puedes…-

-No te preocupes por nada Kirigaya todo va estar bien…yo solo deseo protegerte- Hitsugi no quería que Chitaru pelara pero la vio tan decidida, entonces abrazo a su amada

-gracias Chitaru-san-.

Esa noche al volver a casa Namatame estaba tomando una ducha aunque no paraba de pensar en aquel extraño reto ¿Quién sería su oponente?, pero su cabeza se quedó sin ideas y sintió como si su corazón fuese a salir de su pecho, ya que en ese momento apareció Kirigaya, la chica completamente desnuda y con su inocente mirada solo le dijo

-Chitaru-san ¿Te molesta si tomo un baño contigo?- Namatame solo negó con la cabeza, era la primera vez que veía a Kirigaya así, desnuda, la chica siempre había rehusado ir al baño público cuando estuvieron en la academia Myojo, podía sentir sus mejillas arder, debía estar muy ruborizada, Kirigaya no parecía incomoda en absoluto, por el contrario, sus brillantes ojos se perdían en el atractivo cuerpo de Namatame

-¿Chitaru-san?-

-¿s…si?-

-Tus pechos son muy lindos- La pelirroja se puso aún más roja que antes, no tenía idea de que hacer

-¿Puedo tocarlos Chitaru-san?-…

Namatame debía prepararse para aquel duelo, era complicado ya que sería a mitad de la noche y lo que era peor, seria con un completo desconocido, pero de cualquier forma era hora de tomar las cosas más en serio, así que esa tarde volvió a una habitación que casi nunca abría, un pequeño cuarto donde había encerrado todos sus tristes recuerdos, le dolía un poco mirar ahí, pero debía tomar su mejor arma, aquella espada regalo de su fallecida madre, no era momento para estar triste, la vida de Kirigaya estaba en juego, así que entro y cogió el arma y sin mirar más nada salio y volvió a cerrar la habitación, miro la espada en su funda, una autentica espada japonesa, una katana fabricada en plata con bellos grabados tradicionales, la desenfundo, seguía tal como la recordaba, brillante muy afilada y tan ligera que le era sencillo maniobrarla, la sujeto y comenzó a cortar el aíre con ella, había aprendido a pelear con aquella arma, le era tan conocida que la sentía casi parte de su cuerpo, practicaría un poco, el día estaba cerca.

El día había llegado, sentía tantos nervios que no podía quedarse quieta en ningún lugar, caminaba de un lado a otro por todo el departamento, Kirigaya la miraba, se sentía tan mal por ella, se sentía culpable por hacer pasar por aquello a Chitaru, eran las 02:05 horas, estaba a punto de salir de casa, entonces Namatame tomo asiento junto a la peli azul

-Kirigaya, es casi hora de que me vaya-

-¿Qué? Espera, ¿No vas a dejar que vaya contigo?-

-lo siento, pero es muy peligroso…-

-Pero…Chitaru-san-

-Por favor, hazlo, escucha Kirigaya si yo…si yo no vuelvo en una hora toma esto y vete, vete lo más rápido y lo más lejos que puedas- le tendió un sobre de color blanco, pero Kirigaya no lo tomo

-No hace falta, tú volverás a casa conmigo- Namatame dejo en sobre en el regazo de la pequeña

-Debo irme Kirigaya- entonces la chica se lanzó al cuello de la pelirroja abrazándola con fuerza, entonces la beso, Namatame sintió sus labios ser tocados por los de su pequeño ángel, eran tan suaves, Hitsugi rompió el beso y le dijo

-Prométeme que vas a volver- Chitaru la miro a los ojos

-Te lo prometo, voy a volver-

-Te amo Chitaru-

-Yo te amo a tu Hitsugi- con una última sonrisa ambas chicas se despidieron.

Chitaru salió a las oscuras y desiertas calles, el beso que le había dado Hitsugi disipo casi por completo su miedo inicial, debía ser valiente por su pequeña princesa, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir cierta inquietud, ya que posiblemente se dirigía a una trampa; después de caminar por casi treinta minutos por fin llego al parque, ahí no había nadie, salvo un par de callejeros gatos que salieron corriendo en cuanto notaron su presencia, Chitaru aguardo ahí alerta a cualquier sonido, esperando un ataque sorpresa, sus ojos escarlata escudriñaban cada centímetro del sitio, entonces escucho el crujir de una rama tras ella, volvió enseguida la mirada y ahí oculta entre las sombras estaba una persona

-Me complaces, has aceptado mi reto- la voz del desconocido le indico que se trataba de una chica

-¡¿Quién eres?! Muéstrate!- la extraña dio un par de lentos pasos y revelo su rostro pálido a la luz de la luna, para Namatame resulto toda una sorpresa

-¡Azuma!- la chica río mirando la sorpresa de la pelirroja

-Así es, soy una Azuma, aunque no la misma que tú conoces, no, sé que tú conoces a mi inútil hermana Tokaku-

-¿Qué?- Chitaru estaba aún más sorprendida y confundida

-yo soy Yashiro Azuma-…


	8. Chapter 8 Duelo

Namatame miro a la chica muy sorprendida, pues ella no tenía ni idea de que Tokaku tuviese una hermana, de hecho casi nadie lo sabía, miro a la chica que tenía enfrente, era tan parecida a Tokaku, el mismo tono de cabello y de piel y aquellos ojos tan fríos y azules eran los mismos de su antigua compañera de clase, los rasgos faciales eran casi idénticos, pero aquella chica era en definitiva diferente una vez pasada la primera impresión, ella sonreía de manera extraña en comparación con Tokaku a quien verla sonreír era casi un milagro, su lacio cabello era muy largo y le cubría la parte izquierda del rostro, Chitaru no sabía que hacer

-Pareces muy sorprendida Namatame-san, lo sé, ver a la hermana de aquella idiota resulta extraño ¿no?- la chica río

-¿Por qué me has pedido que viniera? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Bueno ya te lo dije, quiero pelear contigo-

-¿Por qué conmigo? Y ¿Por qué has dicho aquello de Kirigaya?-

-Dije eso porque la mataré…y lo otro, bueno, supe que eras buena con la espada y me gustaría probarlo-

-sigo sin entender…-

-creo que eres tonta, en fin, iré al punto, tu antigua profesora me ha contratado para asesinar a Angel Trumpet, pero para ello debo acabar contigo primero-

-Así que te contrato-

-sí, este será mi último asesinato como una simple asesina a sueldo, una vez que acabe con ustedes buscare a la estúpida Tokaku y la mataré, así podré tomar mi lugar como la heredera del clan Azuma-

-¿Planeas matar a tu propia hermana?-para Chitaru aquello era inimaginable

-jajaja! Tal vez sonó un poco rudo, pero, si, eso planeo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Veras mi "querida" abuela quedo decepcionada con esa idiota después de lo sucedido en el Black Group, no mato a su objetivo sino que ahora vive con ella, la abuela es muy tradicionalista así que para ella es toda una vergüenza, una humillación al poderoso clan Azuma, jajaja la despiadada asesina heredera de los Azuma no mato a su objetivo jajaja que divertido, la abuela Azuma deseaba que Tokaku llegase al Black Group y en cuestión de horas o a lo mucho unos cuantos días matara a su objetivo, y aunque Tokaku fue declarada vencedora al final esto no complació a la anciana, ella no quería un fallido intento de asesinato, no, ella quería que la matara completamente, cuando su brillante heredera fallo decidió buscarme a mí, me ofreció ser la siguiente al mando del clan y lo único que pedía era la muerte de esa inútil…-la chica se quedó perdida por un momento-…aunque debo admitir que el hecho de que esa maldita anciana me buscara es un mero acto de cinismo, pues fue ella misma quien se encargó de alejarme de mi madre ya que no me consideraba digna, si, nací antes de tiempo, débil y demasiado pequeña, según sé cuándo ella me vio tan solo dijo "esta criatura tan débil será inútil como asesina, no sirve para gobernar al legendario clan Azuma", ella me habría matado pero en un último intento mi madre le pidió a su hermana que me llevara donde mi padre, después de eso la maldita abuela odio aún más a Mako, un año más tarde llego al mundo mi detestable hermana, ella si fue considerada digna aunque nadie le revelo jamás mi existencia, yo por mi parte viví con mi padre desde entonces él era una asesino a sueldo y me enseño todo cuanto sé, es curioso ¿No lo crees? La abuela eligió a Tokaku pensando que ella sería mejor y resulto ser lo opuesto, ella es fuerte, lo sé, pero la verdadera sangre asesina del clan no está en sus venas, está en las mías, en cuanto tome el control del clan me encargaré de matar también a esa maldita anciana… ¿Pero que estoy haciendo ah? Yo contándole mi historia familiar a mi oponente jajaja me estoy volviendo muy sentimental, en fin eh venido aquí a vencerte así que prepárate!- ella empuño una espada y apunto a Chitaru quien había estado escuchando su historia sin decir palabra, ella también tomo la suya y sin aviso previo aquel duelo había comenzado, solo se escuchaba el metálico sonido de las espadas chocando entre sí, destellos plateados desprendidos de las armas reflejando la luna, cada chica buscaba dar a su oponente la estocada final, pero ambas eran buenas manejando la espada, Chitaru veía los veloces movimientos de Yashiro siendo capaz de evadirlos, ni una de las dos retrocedía ni un solo paso los ataques eran cada vez más rápidos y con mayor fuerza, entonces Yashiro comenzó a reír bajando su espada y retrocediendo, seco el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano

-vaya! Sí que eres una oponente muy fuerte, el oponente ideal para mí despedida como asesina a sueldo, me alegra haberte encontrado-

-Eres despreciable!-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Hablas de matar a tu propia familia sin ninguna consideración-

-No espero que me entiendas Namatame-san, nadie puede entender… mucho menos una traidora como tú-

-cierra la boca!-

-Me recuerdas tanto a mi idiota hermana, ambas son igual de estúpidas, ambas dejaron de lado el hecho de que son asesinas y ahora dicen "amar" a su presa… ambas son una vergüenza-

-Te matare!-

-¿Te enfada que te diga la verdad? Jajaja! Tú amas a una alimaña como Angel Trumpet jajaja! Esa chica mato a un montón de personas, me sorprende que aún no te haya matado a ti-

-Basta, deja de hablar así de ella!-

-Descuida Namatame-san en premio por el excelente duelo que me estás dando matare de un solo golpe a tu pequeña asesina, no la haré sufrir, tan solo le cortare la garganta y listo- Chitaru podía sentir una enorme furia en su interior, las palabras de Yashiro eran para ella un insulto, para ella la sola idea de perder a Kirigaya le era inconcebible

-Sabes Namatame, en algunos lugares se acostumbra tomar las armas de tu oponente derrotado, me gusta mucho esa espada, así que cuando te mate la voy a tomar, a menos que tú desees ser sepultada con ella, porque si es así te cumpliré esa última voluntad-

-DEJA DE HABLAR!...- Chitaru se lanzó por ella atacando más ferozmente que antes, su espada rasgaba el aire con violencia colisionando contra la de su enemiga, Azuma se sorprendió ante el repentino ataque y por poco no le da tiempo de reaccionar, este segundo de titubeo le valió una herida en el hombro derecho la cual sangro abundantemente, pero no pudo mirar el daño ya que Chitaru no detenía su ataque, esta vez Yashiro estaba siendo obligada a retroceder, los ojos escarlata de Namatame no mostraban nada más que una incontrolable furia, solo escuchaba el golpear de las espadas y los fuertes latidos de su corazón

-Parece que la sola idea de que yo mate a esa basura te vuelve loca jajaja! Me encantaría que vieras cuando le rebane el cuello, jajaja! Es una lástima que para cuando lo haga tú ya estarás muerta jajaja!- la mueca burlona en el rostro de Azuma solo hizo enfadar más a la pelirroja quien lanzó un ataque más, está vez la punta de la afilada espada se clavó en el brazo izquierdo de su oponente, esta retrocedió "Ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba, creo…creo que no podré vencerla…no, no debo fallar" pensó Yashiro, entonces haría lo único que podría asegurarle la victoria, empuña la espada una vez más y corrió hacía Namatame, esta estaba lista para repeler el ataque, pero algo cambio, Azuma de pronto bajo la espada agachándose con velocidad, sin poder detenerse Chitaru tan solo sintió un muy fuerte golpe en el estómago que la dejo sin aíre, Yashiro aprovecho aquel momento de confusión y tomo a Namatame por la espalda colocándole la espada en la garganta

-Lamento tener que jugar sucio Namatame-san, tengo que reconocer que en esto no podría vencerte limpiamente, pero como comprenderás no puedo darme el lujo de perder, así que, lo siento- Chitaru no podía moverse, la chica la tenía apresada con el peso de su cuerpo y el fuerte agarre de su brazo libre además de que tenía el filo de la espada en el cuello el cual sintió comenzaba a cortar su piel, aquello era todo, estaba a punto de ser asesinada, ya no podría proteger a Kirigaya "Kirigaya, lo siento" fue su ultimo pensamiento.

Pero varias cosas pasaron en tan solo unos segundos, se escuchó el seco sonido de un disparo, la espada que cortaba la piel de Namatame cayó al suelo y unos instantes después Yashiro Azuma también cayó, Chitaru se levantó respirando con dificultad y mirando a su alrededor, su oponente yacía en el suelo inerte, entonces escucho pasos, se volvió hacia estos alarmada pero sus ojos se abrieron muy sorprendidos al ver ahí de pie a la pequeña Kirigaya con su pequeño oso de felpa en las manos

-¿Kirigaya?- la niña no dijo nada tan solo corrió a abrazar a su querida Chitaru- ¿Qué haces aquí Kirigaya? ¿No te habías quedado en casa?- la chica la miro

-No podía dejarte venir sola Chitaru-san-

-Pero, ¿Qué sucedió con Azuma?...¿A caso fuiste tú?- la pelirroja miro el oso de felpa pues sabía lo que en él se cultaba

-sé…sé que prometí no hacerlo más, pero ella, ella estaba a punto de matarte…lo siento Chitaru-san- la peli azul bajo la mirada, pues había roto su promesa, pero Namatame lejos de reprocharle nada coloco ambas manos en las suaves mejillas de Hitsugi y levantando un poco su rostro la beso tiernamente en los labios

-Gracias por salvarme Hitsugi- la chica de los ojos dorados le sonrió con timidez, Chitaru miro a Yashiro en el suelo

-entonces ella… ¿Ya está muerta?-

-No, la aguja que le dispare estaba impregnada de un fuerte paralizante, no morirá pero le costara trabajo moverse por unos días-

-entiendo…entonces es hora de volver a casa- Namatame tomo de la mano a Hitsugi, sin embargo cuando abandonaban el parque la pelirroja volvía la mirada constantemente

-Te ves preocupada Chitaru-san ¿Pasa algo?-

-No es nada, tan solo me pregunto si es buena idea dejar ir a esa chica así nada más-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-esa chica hablaba sobre matar a Tokaku y bueno…ella no es tan mala después de todo-

-Chitaru-san no te preocupes, Azuma-san es muy fuerte y dudo mucho que se deje asesinar tan fácilmente por esta chica-

-si tienes razón- ambas chicas abandonaron el lugar tomadas de la mano.

Después de aquella pelea al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo Namatame fue tomar un baño, no deseaba pensar en nada pues después de casi haber muerto se sentía feliz por estar de regreso en casa junto a la chica que amaba, salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su recamara donde la aguardaba Hitsugi, la niña se quedó mirándola por unos cuantos segundos pues la pelirroja solo estaba usando una simple bata de baño

-se supone que soy yo quien debe protegerte Kirigaya pero has sido tú quien termino salvándome a mí- la niña sonrió mirando a su amada

-Chitaru-san me cuida a mí y yo cuido a Chitaru-san-

-Kirigaya…si hubiera alguna manera de recompensarte por lo que has hecho hoy, tan solo dímelo- Kirigaya miro a la chica, había algo que ella deseaba y lo deseaba más que nada así que no dudaría en pedírselo a su amada

-Chitaru-san…hay algo que yo deseo-

-Dime que es Kirigaya-

-acércate Chitaru-san-la pelirroja se acercó hasta estar frente a la chica quien tenía una mirada "inocentemente" pervertida, entonces Kirigaya acerco su rostro al de Namatame y sin mediar palabra la beso, un beso tan apasionado que lo único que pudo hacer Chitaru fue dejarse llevar, porque así era siempre, solo bastaba con que Kirigaya la tocara para que ella se le entregara completamente era como si ese rostro tierno e inocente la dominara con tan solo una palabra, con tan solo una caricia, las manos de Kirigaya hábilmente le quitaron la bata dejándola desnuda, con una última mordida en el labio la peli azul rompió el beso y mirando el desnudo cuerpo de Namatame solo le dijo

-Esto es lo que deseo Chitaru-san…a ti-

-Hi…Hitsugi- las mejillas de Chitaru estaban muy ruborizadas pero para Kirigaya esto solo la hacía verse aún más linda, pero la pequeña no perdía el tiempo ya que sus manos acariciaban suavemente los grandes pechos de la pelirroja quien no podía evitar sentir placer, Hitsugi se puso de pie y tomándola de la mano la acerco a la cama

-Chitaru-san será toda mía esta noche-…


	9. Chapter 9 Los dulces sueños de Chitaru

"..._sobre su cama leyendo un libro se encontraba la pelirroja, tan distraída estaba con aquel texto que no noto el momento en el cual su pequeño ángel había entrado en la habitación hasta qué tuvo la sensación de estar siendo observada, entonces levanto la mirada y ahí estaba Kirigaya, de pie, sosteniendo su oso de felpa y mirándola, había una sonrisa en ese rostro tierno, pero aquellos ojos dorados tenían una expresión diferente, algo contrastante con su inocente apariencia, Chitaru la vio acercarse sin decir ni una palabra, entonces le quito el libro de las manos_

_-¿Kirigaya?- _

_-¡shhh! No hables-_

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-No digas nada Chitaru-san…solo déjate llevar- La pelirroja no comprendía nada, entonces Kirigaya la tumbo en la cama y se subió sobre ella sentándose en su vientre _

_-¿Qué haces Kirigaya?-_

_-Chitaru-san debe quedarse en silencio y dejar que yo me encargue-_

_-pero… ¿Qué te sucede?- la peli azul abrió la cremallera de su oso rosado sacando de él un par de esposas _

_-Este pequeño amigo es un gran escondite…ahora Chitaru-san se quedara quieta o sacare lo que queda dentro de mi lindo oso ¿Recuerdas lo qué es, verdad?- por supuesto que lo recordaba "Veneno" esa era la respuesta_

_-¿Kirigaya, qué te pasa?- la niña sonrió _

_-descuida Chitaru-san, no voy a hacerte daño…tan solo déjame tocarte- hábilmente y sin mediar palabra Kirigaya se las había arreglado para quitarle la parte superior del pijama dejando sus pechos desnudos frente a Hitsugi quien los miro con lujuria, extendió su pequeña mano y los acaricio suavemente provocando que Namatame se sonrojara _

_-espera Kirigaya…- pero la pequeña no le dio oportunidad de nada ya que aprisiono sus muñecas esposándolas a la cabecera de la cama_

_-Ahora si Chitaru-san será toda mía- Namatame iba a decir algo pero fue silenciada con un apasionado beso no podía negar que aquello estaba gustándole, Kirigaya le dio una pequeña mordida en el labio antes de descender lentamente besando su cuello, los suaves labios y su ansiosa lengua recorrían su piel mientras de sus labios comenzaban a escapar débiles gemidos de placer, la peli azul se detuvo y miro a Chitaru _

_-sabes algo Chitaru-san, siempre me ha gustado cuando tus mejillas se sonrojan, es tan lindo- _

_-…Kirigaya…-_

_-Chitaru-san deja de llamarme Kirigaya ¿sí?- la voz de la pequeña chica ya no sonaba tanto con aquel tono infantil, era una voz suave y seductora, Chitaru estaba encantada con aquello pero la ponía nerviosa estar atada y a merced de Kirigaya, entonces sintió la manos de la pequeña tomar sus pechos _

_-Me encantan tus pechos Chitaru-san, son tan suaves…- rozo levemente sus pezones con las puntas de sus dedos, esto estremeció a la pelirroja quien no pudo reprimir un gemido, pero eso no detuvo a Kirigaya quien siguió acariciando sus senos para después llevarse uno de ellos a la boca, con la punta de su lengua toco el pezón, besaba y lamia lentamente aquel par de pechos dejando suaves mordidas en ellos, la pelirroja gemía excitada pues el placer dado por Kirigaya era grande_

_-Kirigaya…por favor…desátame- dijo entre gemidos Namatame, la pequeña río un poco _

_-Lo siento Chitaru-san pero esta noche eres mía…tan solo mía- puso sus dorados ojos de vuelta sobre los senos de su amada, volviendo a devorarlos con tanta pasión que lo único que podía escuchar eran las expresiones de placer de su "presa", entonces noto que Chitaru aún tenía puesta la parte baja del pijama_

_-Lo mejor siempre va al final, ¿verdad Chitaru-san?- _

_-¿Qué…?- sin comprender nada tan solo miro a Kirigaya dejarla completamente desnuda_

_-¡vaya! Chitaru-san eres hermosa- sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba aún más ya que Hitsugi miraba su cuerpo completamente descubierto _

_-…por favor suéltame Kirigaya…-_

_-Dime Hitsugi y te soltaré- _

_-no- se negó sin siquiera saber porque_

_-Chitaru-san eres tan mala…tendré que castigarte- el sexy tono amenazador le causo escalofríos pero tenía unas grandes ganas de ver cuál era aquel "castigo", Kirigaya no se hizo esperar, se colocó entre las piernas de la chica mirando lo que deseaba, sus manos deseosas comenzaron a tocar la entrepierna de la pelirroja, sus hábiles dedos acariciaban suavemente su clítoris, el placer recorrió su cuerpo como si fuese una corriente eléctrica_

_-¿esto te gusta Chitaru-san?- Namatame no podía articular palabra pues las caricias de Kirigaya solo le permitían gemir así que solo asintió, pero Kirigaya se detuvo _

_-¿Por qué paras?-_

_-No seguiré hasta que me llames Hitsugi-_

_-Kirigaya…por favor-_

_-no, no, no Chitaru-san debe decirme Hitsugi si quiere que yo siga- Namatame sin razón alguna no deseaba hacerlo, pero para persuadirla Kirigaya rozo apenas su clítoris con la punta del dedo, no podía soportarlo, ella deseaba más de eso_

_-¡Por favor…tócame…Hitsugi!-la niña sonrió radiante _

_-Chitaru-san eres tan linda- entonces volvió a donde estaba, para ser una "niña" sabía muy bien lo qué hacía, ya que con sus apresurados y suaves toques tenía a Chitaru en el cielo, pero una vez más se detuvo, Namatame la miro_

_-¿Qué pasa…por qué paras…H…Hitsugi?-_

_-soy muy desconsiderada, tú estás desnuda y yo no…así que…- la peli azul se quitó lentamente la ropa, poco a poco, mostrando cada vez más piel, su amada la miraba hipnotizada _

_-¿Te gusto Chitaru-san?- pregunto la chica ya desnuda, la pelirroja estaba completamente embobada con su mirada perdida en la desnudez de su pequeño ángel, Kirigaya río_

_-creo que eso es un sí- Kirigaya volvió a la cama mirando provocativamente a Namatame, la chica no parecía querer perder el tiempo ya que enseguida llevo una de sus manos a la húmeda vagina de la sometida Chitaru_

_-Creo que ya estás lista Chitaru-san-_

_-¿Para qué?-_

_-para esto…- entonces con dos de sus dedos Kirigaya penetro su vagina, la peliroja arqueo la espalda, Chitaru movía sus caderas al compás de los movimientos de la mano de su dominadora buscando aumentar aún más su placer pues estaba siendo profundamente penetrada por aquella suave mano, pero la chica de los ojos dorados deseaba dar aún más a su amada_

_-Chitaru-san…voy a comerte- dicho esto Namatame se sintió morir cuando la lengua de Kiigaya dio la primera lamida sobre su clítoris, sus gemidos eran prueba del sus sensaciones, su "ángel" lamia su vagina, cada parte de su piel, cada rincón de su intimidad, nada se le escapaba, pues encantada con el dulce sabor de su piel Kirigaya no deseaba perder nada, la peli azul a su vez se daba placer frotando su zona íntima con la rodilla de la otra chica, ambas chicas se encontraban en pleno éxtasis, sentir aquella lengua hurgar dentro de sí era lo más placentero del mundo, podía sentir venir el final, estaba a punto de terminar, cuando Hitsugi dio aquella leve mordida en su punto más sensible fue cuando por fin su anhelado orgasmo estallo…"_

Abrió los ojos, aun respirando con agitación, sintiendo el todo su cuerpo el eco de aquel gratificante final, pero dándose cuenta de que toda aquella situación había sido tan solo un sueño, un dulce y húmedo sueño, entonces decidió abrir los ojos, era aun de noche, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, un ligero sobresalto le causo el sentir algo bajo las sabanas, entonces se descubrió, gran sorpresa fue hallarse desnuda pero una más grande fue encontrar a Kirigaya acomodada entre sus piernas, Hitsugi levanto la mirada

-Chitaru-san-

-Kirigaya…¿qué…qué hacías?- la chica de forma inocente dijo

-Chitaru-san estaba hablando en sueños y dijo "Tócame Hitsugi" así que yo hice lo que Chitaru-san me pidió- entonces Namatame comprendió, el placer no había estado solamente en sus sueños, Hitsugi había estado "aprovechándose" de su dormido cuerpo, la niña se lamio lentamente los labios y dijo en el mismo tono seductor de sus sueños

-Chitaru-san es tan dulce- Namatame se sonrojo un poco

-Kirigaya…-

-No digas nada…quiero seguir tocándote- su pequeño ángel pretendía seguir con lo suyo pero Chitaru la tomo por los hombros haciéndola caer sobre sus sabanas, y colocándose sobre ella dijo

-No…esta vez no…esta vez es mi turno de tocarte…Hitsugi-…


	10. Chapter 10 Su primera vez

...La sorpresa en aquellos ojos dorados era más que evidente, pues nunca antes había visto a Chitaru portarse de aquella forma, siempre se había sometido a ella limitándose a ruborizarse y ponerse nerviosa pero ahora la pelirroja había tomado el control, ella estaba indefensa entre los brazos de su amada, la cual la besaba de la manera más apasionada posible la peli azul tan solo sentía en su boca la lengua de la otra chica, esto la excitaba, deseaba más, Chitaru solo quería una cosa, hacer completamente suya a la chica que tanto amaba así que no espero y comenzó a desnudarla , pero justo cuando iba a quitarle la parte baja del pijama Kirigaya la detuvo, Namatame la miro un poco confundida pues Hitsugi bajo la mirada con una expresión avergonzada

-… ¿Kirigaya?-

-Chitaru-san…yo…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno…yo…yo nunca antes…he…hecho esto- para Chitaru aquella confesión fue toda una sorpresa, debido a que la pequeña chica era siempre quien comenzaba este tipo de "juegos" no imagino esto de Kirigaya

-¿de verdad?-

-si…¿lo dudas?- pregunto con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro

-bueno es solo que después de lo que me hiciste…- Hitsugi río un poco divertida

-yo solo hice lo que Chitaru-san me pidió-

-pero…lo otro-

-¿te refieres a tu sueño?-

-si…espera un momento ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-ya te lo dije, hablabas en sueños, me pediste que te tocara y gemías mucho…Chitaru-san ¿Qué soñaste?- las blancas mejillas de Chitaru se pusieron rojas

-yo…después te cuento-

-oh vamos Chitaru-san, cuéntame que soñaste…tal vez así yo pueda hacer realidad el sueño de Chitaru-san- la pequeña loli tomo entre sus manos los grandes senos de su amada, y aunque a Chitaru le encanto esta "caricia" tomo las manos de Kirigaya y acerco su rostro al de ella

-No Hitsugi…te dije que esta vez lo hare yo- Chitaru beso sus labios para después morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando lentamente hasta lamer su cuello

-Chitaru-san…-

-shh! Descuida Hitsugi, iré con cuidado- dicho esto despojo por completo de ropa a la peli azul a quien no le quedo más opción que dejarse complacer, Chitaru se deleitaba saboreando esa suave piel, besándola, causando el estremecimiento de su chica, con cierta dulzura recorrió el desnudo pecho, sus senos recién comenzaban a crecer siendo aún muy poca cosa, pero sin importarle eso Chitaru se llevó a los labios sus pezones lamiéndolos dando placer a la chica quien dejaba escapar muy tenues gemidos diciendo entre ellos el nombre de la pelirroja, las manos de Kirigaya recorrían la espalda de Namatame, ella quería tocarla pero Chitaru no se lo permitía, pues decía que esta vez sería ella la que tocara, era fácil manipular aquel pequeño cuerpo, podía tenerlo en cualquier pose deseada, por la mente de Chitaru pasaban toda clase de pervertidas ideas, pero se contuvo, aquella era la primera vez de su ángel y no quería ser tan "salvaje" con ella, seguiría su camino hasta el punto deseado acariciando con lentitud la desnudez de aquel cuerpo virginal, sus labios deseosos lentamente recorrieron el vientre hasta alcanzar aquello que tanto quería, pero se detuvo por un momento

-Kirigaya tú…¿De verdad quieres que haga esto?- con una sonrisa en su rostro respondió

-Quiero ser tuya Chitaru-san…solo tuya- no habría entonces marcha atrás, Chitaru volvió a lo suyo, llevo su mano a la vagina de la chica, tocando primero la piel húmeda, con uno de sus dedos froto el pequeño clítoris, era la primera vez que la tocaban ahí, Hitsugi se sentía en las nubes pues el placer era intenso, Namatame uso sus pulgares para separar un poco los labios externos e introducir su lengua en su zona intima, fue aquello más de lo que esperaba, las sensaciones en su cuerpo era una maravilla para Hitsugi quien sentía aquella lengua lamiendo cada centímetro de su vagina, sus pequeñas manos habían tomado la roja cabellera de Chitaru pues no quería que por nada del mundo apartara sus labios de ahí, Namatame estaba vuelta loca, saboreando aquello, por fin estaba haciendo suya a esa chica, su lengua siguió jugando recorriendo los labios internos, acariciando con ansiedad el clítoris, hasta sentir por fin llegar a un primer orgasmo, su agitado respirar y el placer hormigueando por cada célula del cuerpo era demasiado para la peli azul, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su amada

-Chitaru-san…-

-¿Te gusto?-

-…mucho!-

-Aún no hemos terminado- le susurró al oído, después de unos instantes ambas chicas retomaron lo suyo, Namatame la besaba mientras una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente su zona intima, Hitsugi se había ya dejado llevar por completo la pelirroja la había llevado al cielo y quería más, mucho más

-Hitsugi… ¿estás lista?- la peli azul asintió, Chitaru rozaba con las puntas de sus dedos el clítoris

-por favor Chitaru-san hazlo ya!-

-espera, debo hacerlo con cuidado para no lastimarte- lentamente Chitaru introduce un dedo en su vagina, Kirigaya comienza a gemir, hasta que sus suaves gemidos de placer se convierten en uno solo de dolor, pues sintió una punzada, como si algo se hubiese roto dentro de ella, Namatame acababa de tomar su virginidad

-duele- dijo entre lentos sollozos

-lo sé, pero se pasara pronto- la pelirroja se quedó quieta unos momentos tan solo la beso en sus dulces labios, pues quería esperar a que el dolor cediera para la chica, poco a poco Hitsugi volvió a sentir placer, encontrando agradable la sensación de tener dentro los dedos de su amada, entonces comenzó a mover un poco su cadera, con cada rose en el interior de su vagina el dolor desaparecía aunque no por completo, esa combinación dolor/placer la volvía loca, entonces Chitaru también hizo lo suyo haciendo entrar y salir sus dedos, los gemidos de la chica se hacian más y más intensos, para ser su primera vez no estaba tan mal, no podía más, sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de Namatame, sus uñas se clavaban en su piel, sentía venir su orgasmo, lo deseaba, Chitaru lo noto y los movimientos de sus dedos se volvieron más veloces al mismo tiempo su pulgar comenzó a frotar el clítoris, Kirigaya no podía contenerse más la vista se le nublo sintiendo su corazón salir de su pecho había llegado al orgasmo, para Chitaru fue excitante ver aquel rostro extasiado y saberse la responsable de aquel placer, ambos cuerpos agotados y cubiertos de sudor por fin cayeron entre las sabanas, por un rato ni una de las dos dijo nada, tan solo estaban ahí abrazada una a la otra hasta que Namatame noto que la pequeña chica se había quedado dormida, era muy lindo mirarla así, para ella era un tierno ángel, entonces le dio un beso en la frente y suavemente le dijo al oído

-Hitsugi…te amo-.


	11. Chapter 11 La chica de los ojos verdes

...Habían ya transcurrido algunas semanas desde el enfrentamiento entre Chitaru y Yashiro desde entonces no había habido otro ataque, la razón era que la demente profesora no podía hallar a un asesino competente para la misión, ella había estado muy segura de que Yashiro Azuma lograría acabar con ambas chicas pero gran decepción sufrió al ver su error, había estado buscando una persona capaz de lograrlo, pero todos los asesinos parecían poca cosa para enfrentar a una hábil chica como Namatame y a una envenenadora experta como Angel Trumpet, los simples asesinos a sueldo resultaban inútiles pues solo matarían a la chica y ya, eso no era lo que ella deseaba, no, ella deseaba hacer sufrir a ambas chicas, pero mientras ella se volvía loca por su fallida búsqueda las cosas para Kirigaya y Chitaru iban "bien", Namatame estaba feliz de tener en su vida a alguien tan dulce como Hitsugi, la amaba más que a nada y esa amor le era siempre correspondido.

Aquel día había sido de lo más normal sin peleas ni intentos de asesinato, así que ambas chicas decidieron dar un paseo por las calles de la ciudad, tomadas de la mano disfrutaban de lo que había a su alrededor, hasta que alguien dijo tras ellas

-Namatame-san ¿eres tú?- ambas volvieron la mirada y se toparon con una chica alta de largo cabello negro, tez blanca y unos ojos de color verde, su mirada era profunda, Chitaru la reconoció

-Asahi-chan- la chica le sonrió

-Ha pasado ya un tiempo Namatame-

-sí, bastante-

-Me gustaría charlar contigo algún día-

-cuando tú lo desees Asahi, ya sabes dónde encontrarme-

-bien, entonces nos veremos muy pronto, hasta después Namatame- dicho esto la chica se marchó mientras la pelirroja y su acompañante retomaban su paseo

-Chitaru-san ¿Quién era ella?- pregunto Kirigaya

-Asahi Etsu, era compañera mía en la academia Fukutsuchi antes de transferirme a Myôjô… éramos buenas amigas- Kirigaya noto algo extraño en el tono de su voz, pero decidió ignorar aquello y seguir disfrutando del paseo junto a su amada.

Esa misma noche mientras Hitsugi ya dormía Chitaru pensaba ¿Por qué senpai no ha enviado otro ataque? ¿A caso se había rendido?, no eso era imposible, conocía bien a esa mujer y sabía que no se rendiría tan fácilmente, pero entonces ¿qué sucedía? Esta aparente calma lo único que lograba era incrementar su nerviosismo mismo que le costaba mucho trabajo ocultar ya que no deseaba alterar a su pequeña chica, miro el rostro de su compañera, amaba esa expresión tan tierna, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente

-no importa…yo seguiré protegiéndote-…

Los días seguían su curso y nada sucedía, esto solo alteraba aún más a Chitaru, al parecer el deseo de su senpai de volverla paranoica estaba cumpliéndose; aquella tarde Hitsugi se encontraba entre los brazos de su Chitaru-san recibiendo un tierno beso cuando llamarón a la puerta, Namatame se separó de su chica con delicadeza, la niña la miro

-Chitaru-san no te vayas-

-solo será un segundo, debo ver quien llama-

-Quiero otro beso de Chitaru-san- la pelirroja le sonrió, se había vuelto más "expresiva" en cuanto a demostrar sus sentimientos hacia Kirigaya, aunque solo cuando estaban solas ya que en público seguía siento difícil para ella

-Tendrás todos los que tú quieras- ella fue hasta la puerta, tomo su espada que estaba junto a esta (después del secuestro de Takechi abrir la puerta se había hecho "cosa seria") pero tras la puerta no había ningún atacante ni asesino era tan solo Asahi Etsu

-Hola Namatame-

-Asahi hola-

-espero no haber llegado en mal momento-

-no, está bien, adelante- Asahi cruzo la puerta, conocía bien el apartamento, pues había estado en el en muchas ocasiones, ahí nada estaba diferente salvo la chica que se encontraba sentada en la sala, una niña pequeña a la cual ella no conocía Namatame se acercó a la chica de los ojos dorados

-Asahi, ella es Hitsugi Kirigaya, vive aquí conmigo- la chica hizo una pequeña inclinación

-un placer conocerte Hitsugi-

-Hola- respondió la niña, por unos segundos ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos, solo bastaron esos segundos para que Kirigaya se diera cuenta de que esa chica no le agradaba en absoluto, pues en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron un oscuro presentimiento invadió su pecho, algo había en Asahi que no le gustaba, esos brillantes y profundos ojos verdes ocultaban algo

-Bueno, yo las dejare solas- dijo la pequeña antes de abandonar el lugar, fue a la recamara donde se dejó caer sobre la cama "¿Qué me sucede?" se preguntó a sí misma "¿Por qué sentí eso al mirar a la amiga de Chitaru-san?" la niña nunca antes había sentido algo así, era extraño para ella y a decir verdad no le gustaba ya que posiblemente estaba juzgando a una persona sin siquiera conocerla, después de un rato sentía un poco de sed así que iría a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua, salió de la habitación pero al pasar cerca de la sala lo que vio no le gustó nada, Asahi y Chitaru charlaban muy animadas, pero la forma en como Asahi miraba a su Chitaru no fue de su agrado, la miraba como si…como si la pelirroja le gustara, además de que no dejaba de tomarle la mano "¿Qué se cree esa tipa? ¿Por qué toma su mano?", si, Kirigaya se sintió celosa de ver aquello, de pronto sus dorados ojos tiernos adquirieron aquella fría expresión asesina que indicaba peligro, se quedó un momento tan solo mirando, Asahi seguía mirándola de aquella forma y ahora no dejaba de arreglarse su larga cabellera negra y sonreía como una tonta, "Esa maldita le está coqueteando a Chitaru-san", Kirigaya habría deseado lanzar el vaso de agua que tenía en sus manos en el rostro de esa tonta chica, pero sabía qué si hacía una "escena" posiblemente Chitaru se enfadaría con ella, después de todo esa chica era amiga suya, aparto sus ojos de aquellas dos y decidió volver a la recamara pues si seguía mirando aquello lo más probable era que perdería el control, "Más te vale dejar de mirarla, Chitaru-san es solo mía" pensó molesta Hitsugi.

Namatame no había notado nada extraño en su amiga, pues la chica siempre se había comportado con ella de la misma manera, le era agradable tener una conversación que no tuviera relación con muerte y asesinos, Asahi la hacía sentir como aquella estudiante normal sin ninguna preocupación, una hora más tarde Etsu se marchó prometiendo volver pronto, entonces Chitaru fue en busca de su pequeña compañera, la encontró sentada en la cama mirando hacia la nada, pero esa mirada tenía algo raro

-¿Kirigaya?...- la niña pareció salir de un sueño pues miro a si alrededor antes de responder

-Chitaru-san-

-¿Estás bien? Te vez algo extraña-

-No es nada…solo pensaba un poco-

-¿en qué?-

-cosas sin importancia…y tu amiga ¿se ha ido?-

-sí, acaba de irse- Kirigaya dio un suspiro, el que esa tipa se hubiera ya marchado la hacía sentir mejor, Namatame seguía pensando que la peli azul estaba actuando un poco raro y pronto sabría él porque

-Chitaru-san… ¿Qué piensas de…tu amiga?-

-¿Qué pienso?... creo que no entiendo tu pregunta-

-… ¿Qué piensas tú de ella?- Chitaru lo pensó unos segundos

-Bueno ella me agrada, siempre ha sido amable conmigo…pero ¿por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Por nada…- la chica estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación pero Namatame la detuvo tomándola del brazo

-espera un momento… no puedes engañarme Hitsugi…bien ahora dime qué es lo que te sucede- Chitaru tenía razón la pequeña no podía engañarla, entonces cedió, le diría lo que tenía en mente

-Chitaru-san ¿Te gusta esa chica?- aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué si te gusta esa chica?-las mejillas de Namatame estaban tan rojas como su cabello

-¿Hablas de Asahi?-

-sí, ella-

-y… ¿por qué crees que me gusta?- esta vez quien se sonrojo fue Kirigaya

-Chitaru-san…yo… es solo qué…-

-vamos, dímelo de una vez-

-Esa chica no dejaba de mirarte y solo te tomaba la mano- dijo finalmente, Chitaru por fin lo comprendió todo, Kirigaya estaba celosa, miro su rostro el cual tenía una expresión molesta pero esto solo la hacía ver más tierna, entonces Namatame comenzó a reír, le divertía el gesto dibujado en su rostro, esto solo hizo enfadar aún más a la niña, entonces empujo a Chitaru haciéndola caer sobre la cama enseguida Kirigaya se sentó sobre su abdomen, sus ojos carmesí se encontraron con los de Hitsugi, entonces la pequeña chica la beso, tan pronto sus labios se encontraron la pelirroja se rindió pues sus besos la volvían completamente loca, entonces la pequeña se detuvo

-Chitaru-san tú eres solo mía-

-Kirigaya… ella, es tan solo una amiga para mí- una mirada inquisitiva recibió de los dorados ojos entonces esta vez fue Chitaru quien empujo a Kirigaya contra las sabanas y colocándose sobre ella le susurró al oído

-Te demostrare ahora que solo a ti puedo quererte-

-Chitaru-san…- la pelirroja la silenció poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios

-shhh! No hables, tan solo déjame demostrártelo…-

Los días seguían transcurriendo con una aparente calma, Chitaru deseaba muy en el fondo que su profesora se hubiese rendido aunque sabía aquello era nada más que una ilusión, una vez fuera de él grupo Datura Hitsugi por fin podía ver el mundo de manera diferente pues el cariño de Namatame lo había cambiado todo para ella, sin embargo su "felicidad" estaba a punto de venirse abajo y la causante se encontraba en ese momento delante de la puerta de su apartamento, esta vez fue Kirigaya quien abrió la puerta, las pupilas de sus dorados ojos se contrajeron al ver a aquella chica que en nada le agradaba, era Asahi, ostentando su misma sonrisa tonta de siempre

-Hola- la saludo ella

-Hola- respondió fríamente la niña

-¿Se encuentra Namatame?- "maldita perra ¿para que la quieres" Pensó Kirigaya deseando que la chica desapareciera

-si…la llamare- aun en contra de lo que habría querido entro a buscar a Chitaru

-Chitaru-san te llaman en la puerta-

-¿Quién es?-

-Asahi- le respondió con un tono claramente molesto, Chitaru sonrió y se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla

-Te quiero solo a ti, no lo olvides… bien entonces ahora vuelvo- ella se fue, Kirigaya se quedó pensando en lo dicho por su amada, confiaba en Chitaru, en quien no confiaba era en esa maldita chica, no le agradaba y ahora menos después de ver sus "intenciones".

Chitaru hizo pasar a la chica y enseguida entablaron una animada charla, la pelirroja esta vez puso un poco más de atención a su compañera, pues lo dicho por Hitsugi la había confundido un poco y estaba decidida a comprobar si era verdad aquello o si era tan solo producto de la imaginación de la niña, algunos minutos más tarde descubrió que en efecto que Asahi la miraba de una manera muy singular además de que tenían un extraño giño, al menos aquello no eran solo imaginaciones de su pequeña, entonces vino lo segundo, Etsu le tomo la mano, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse pues su excompañera comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más a ella, Chitaru no sabía cómo reaccionar, no veía una manera de salir de aquello, entonces lo que Asahi hizo después casi le causa un infarto ya que ella…

Kirigaya miraba por la ventana, trataba de no sentir celos, pero la sola presencia de "esa tipa" la alteraba, debía hacer algo para distraer su mente, había dejado el libro que leía en la cocina así que iría por él, cruzo los pasillos hasta pasar frente a la sala, pero se detuvo en seco al ver algo que le rompió el corazón ya que ahí estaba Chitaru y Asahi, Etsu tenía a la pelirroja sujeta por la cintura, ambas chicas estaban besándose…


	12. Chapter 12 Falso asesino

...Lo último que Chitaru había visto eran los verdes ojos de Asahi, entonces ella sin decir nada tan solo la beso, sintió aquellos labios tocar los suyos, pero lejos de agradarle aquello la hizo sentir terriblemente mal pues en ese mismo instante recordó a Kirigaya, sus ojos, su linda voz, sus suaves labios, cuando su pequeña la besaba la hacía sentir feliz pues amaba a esa chica, pero el beso que ahora Asahi le daba lo único que le hizo sentir fue un doloroso nudo en la garganta y un extraño sentimiento que se albergó en su pecho, entonces ella rompió el beso poniéndose de pie y sin mirar a Etsu solo dijo

-Asahi yo... no debo hacer esto, yo ya tengo a alguien más y le amo-

-Lo lamento Namatame-san, no debí hacer eso...bueno, adiós- sin más por hacer la chica abandono el departamento, Asahi estaba molesta pues su único propósito para acercarse a Chitaru no era solo retomar su amistad, no, ella deseaba algo más pues siempre había sentido atracción por su "amiga", pero ahora su deseo se había visto frustrado por ese "alguien" que la pelirroja tenía ¿Quién demonios es ese alguien? se preguntó furiosa la chica.

Namatame se quedó por un momento sin saber qué hacer, aquella extraña sensación dentro de su pecho no se iba, se puso de pie y a paso lento fue hasta su habitación, pero todo pensamiento de su mente escapo al ver a Kirigaya pues la niña sentada en la cama estaba llorando.

Hitsugi había visto a Chitaru y Etsu besarse, sentía el corazón hecho pedazos, pues la chica que ella amaba había besado a alguien más, ella no había escuchado las palabras que Namatame le había dicho a la otra chica.

-Kirigaya ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto muy preocupada la pelirroja intentando acercarse solo que la niña retrocedió

-Dijiste…dijiste que ella…que ella no te gustaba-

-y eso es verdad-

-entonces… ¿Por qué la besaste?- Chitaru se sintió aun peor que antes, Kirigaya las había visto

-escucha Kirigaya yo…-

-No quiero escuchar nada…Chitaru-san eres una idiota- entonces la chica salió corriendo de la habitación, Namatame se quedó unos segundos plantada en la recamara, Hitsugi se veía realmente triste "No la culpo" pensó, entonces fue tras ella, solo que la chica no estaba en el apartamento, debió haber salido a las calles, esto la alarmo pues el pésimo sentido de orientación de la pequeña solo haría que se perdiera, desesperada salió de casa sin siquiera saber a dónde ir, comenzó a caminar entre las calles mirándolo todo, tratando de encontrar a Kirigaya pero de ella no había ninguna señal. Había pasado poco más de una hora, la desesperación aumentaba en Chitaru, estaba anocheciendo y seguía sin encontrar a Hitsugi.

Mientras tanto Kirigaya se encontraba en el mismo parque donde Chitaru había peleado con Azuma, sentada en uno de los bancos no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir, pero en ese momento ello no le importaba pues lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que había pasado entre Chitaru y Asahi ¿Por qué Chitaru-san había hecho eso? ¿A caso era que ya no la quería a ella? El solo pensar en eso hizo que se pusiera más triste, un montón de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, ella amaba a Namatame y no quería separarse de su lado, "esa maldita Asahi, la odio" se dijo por dentro.

Chitaru ahora si se encontraba completamente desesperada, corría por las calles miraba en cada sitió pero nada, no había ninguna señal, "si algo le sucede será solo culpa mía" pensó, pues la ciudad era peligrosa para una niña como Kirigaya cualquier cantidad de cosas podrían pasarle, en definitiva sus pensamientos no la ayudaban a calmarse, apresuro el paso sin mirar a donde iba, hasta notar que se encontraba en un sitio menos concurrido y con menos iluminación, reconoció el lugar, era el parque que ella y Hitsugi a veces visitaban, camino entre las veredas hasta ver por fin a quien tanto había buscado, ahí estaba Kirigaya, se le acercó hasta quedar frente a ella, ambas se miraron por unos instantes sin decirse nada, entonces fue Namatame quien rompió el silencio

-Kirigaya- la niña aun dolida por lo que había pasado bajo la mirada

-¿Qué haces aquí Chitaru-san?-

-vine por ti-

-¿por mí?-

-sí, vayamos a casa Kirigaya- la pelirroja le tendió la mano pero la niña no la tomo

-Chitaru-san…yo no iré contigo-

-¿qué? ¿Por qué no?-

-Porque tú ahora quieres a alguien más-

-Kirigaya tienes que escucharme por favor…lo que paso, no fui yo quien lo hizo, ella me tomo por sorpresa, yo no quería hacerlo, de verdad…tú tenías razón respecto a ella- Kirigaya no dijo nada ni siquiera la miraba, pero Namatame no pensaba rendirse, se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano

-Chitaru-san…-

-No te mentiría Hitsugi, como te dije antes, yo no tengo ningún interés por Asahi…la única persona a la que yo puedo querer es a ti- miro directamente sus dorados ojos, una lagrima más escapo de ellos, Chitaru seco esa lagrima con el dorso de su mano para tomar a la pequeña chica entre sus brazos y besar su mejilla

-Chitaru-san yo…-

-No digas nada Hitsugi…yo te quiero solo a ti y a nadie más- Kirigaya la beso y con una tímida sonrisa miro a su amada

-Te quiero tanto Chitaru-san-

-yo te quiero a ti Kirigaya…vayamos a casa-…

Asahi no iba a rendirse con Namatame, era una chica que no aceptaba un "No" por respuesta, quería tener a Chitaru a como diera lugar, y lo primero para ello sería averiguar quién era ese "alguien" que tenía el corazón de la pelirroja ¿cómo lo haría?, no lo sabía aun, pero su respuesta llegaría sin siquiera buscarla, una mañana vio a Namatame junto a Kirigaya, iban tomadas de la mano, entonces para su enorme sorpresa vio el momento en el cual Hitsugi besaba a Chitaru

-¡Vaya! Así que es esa niña…nunca imagine que tuvieras esa clase de gustos Namatame-san, como sea, debo alejar a esa maldita chica de ti- murmuro para sí misma, más sin embargo sus palabras habían sido escuchadas por un hombre que caminaba muy cerca de ella el cual también observaba a las dos chicas que seguían su camino tomadas de la mano, aquel hombre no era otro que el mayordomo de la profesora de Chitaru pues la demente senpai lo había enviado a vigilar de cerca a las chicas pues temía que escaparan, las palabras de Asahi le parecieron interesantes y debía contárselo a la profesora cuanto antes.

Igual que siempre, sentada en el jardín de su enorme casa, aquella mujer miraba obsesivamente la fotografía de su hija, se sentía muy frustrada, pues llevaba semanas sin enviar un ataque en contra de esa maldita asesina y su traidora guardiana, una conocida voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Disculpe mi señora- era el mayordomo

-¿Qué noticias me traes?-

-Ellas siguen en el mismo sitió mi señora…pero, hay algo más- la mujer miro con interés al hombre

-dime que es-

-había una chica observándolas desde lejos, esa chica no parecía muy feliz por lo que veía y yo la escuche decir que deseaba separar a Angel Trumpet de la señorita Namatame- eso le dio una idea a la mujer

-Busca a esa chica y tráela aquí cuanto antes…si es necesario hazlo a la fuerza-

-como usted lo ordene- el hombre la dejo sola, por fin había encontrado a alguien para hacer aquel "trabajo sucio".

Al mayordomo le tomo dos días volver a encontrar a Asahi, la chica parecía tener la misma intención que él, "vigilar a ese par de chicas", pues la encontró muy cerca del apartamento dónde ellas estaban, entonces se le acerco

-buenas tardes señorita- la saludo, ella lo miro ceñuda

-buenas tardes-

-me gustaría hablar un momento con usted-

-¿conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?-

-sobre Kirigaya Hitsugi-

-no tengo nada que ver con esa estúpida chica-

-lo sé…pero, es algo que podría interesarle, ¿me acompañara?- la chica no confiaba del todo en aquel hombre pero por curiosidad decidió seguirle, así que ambos se pusieron en marcha hasta llegar a la residencia de la profesora, Asahi comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa pues no sabía en qué lio acababa de meterse, el hombre la llevo hasta el jardín del lugar, ahí no había nadie más excepto una mujer

-Mi señora, le he traído a la chica-

-muy bien, déjanos solas… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto la profesora

-Etsu Asahi… ¿qué es lo que hago aquí?-

-Le pedí a mí mayordomo que te trajera porque tengo un trato que proponerte-

-y… ¿por qué a mí?-

-según me he enterado Hitsugi Kirigaya no te agrada-

-así es-

-entonces te agradara el trato que te propondré-

-bueno, ya, dígalo de una vez-

-lo que yo quiero es que tú asesines a esa chica- aquello era inesperado para Asahi

-¿qué?-

-lo que oíste… esa chica es una asesina conocida como Angel Trumpet, ella mato a mi hija y quiero venganza…-

-¿y quiere que yo me ensucie las manos por usted? Jah! No soy tan estúpida como para aceptar eso, acabaría en la cárcel-

-no, yo me encargaría de que nadie supiera que lo hiciste, mis hombres se encargarían de borrar cualquier evidencia… además a cambio de tus servicios estoy dispuesta a darte cualquier cosa que tú me pidas, lo que sea- lo dicho por la profesora comenzó a interesarle

-¿lo que sea?-

-sí, lo que tú me pidas yo te lo daré-

-hay varias cosas que yo deseo pero…lo que en este momento más deseo es a Namatame Chitaru- aquella petición extraño un poco a la profesora, pero comprendió entonces el odio de Asahi por Kirigaya

-si eso es lo que deseas, yo me asegurare de que ella sea tuya-

-¿y cómo hará eso?-

-Namatame-san es una antigua alumna mía así que encontrare una manera de "entregártela"-

-¿lo promete?-

-si logras asesinar a esa chica Namatame será tuya- hablaban de Chitaru como si se tratase de un objeto que podía cambiar de dueño a capricho suyo y no era para menos pues la profesora era una demente y Asahi solo le importaba saciar sus propios intereses

-pero yo no soy asesina, a decir verdad no sabré que hacer-

-de ello no te preocupes, pues ya tengo un plan trazado-

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?-

-acompáñame- la mujer a paso lento apoyada en su bastón guio a la chica hasta su estudio, una vez ahí saco de un cajón algo que entrego a la chica, era un arma idéntica a la que Kirigaya guardaba en su oso de felpa

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Asahi

-esto es un dispositivo que te permitirá disparar agujas impregnadas de veneno, solo tienes que accionar el gatillo y listo-

-¿eso es todo?-

-así es, solo apuntaras a la chica, disparas y ella muere, no hay más-

-¿De verdad eso funcionara?- la mujer le dio la espalda caminando hasta la ventana

-Angel Trumpet asesino a mi hija de esa manera, el arma y el veneno que te estoy entregando es exactamente el mismo que ella uso- la chica miro a la profesora, comprendía su deseo de venganza y bueno, si ella recibiría lo que deseaba no había nada que objetar

-muy bien, entonces lo hare- dijo finalmente Etsu.

La profesora estaba más que satisfecha por su nuevo "títere", esa chica odiaba a su objetivo así que posiblemente lograría matarla por fin

-mi señora, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo su mayordomo

-dime-

-creí que usted había dicho que no deseaba una muerte tan simple para la chica-

-así es-

-¿entonces por qué envió a esa chica con un plan tan sencillo?-

-esa chica desea algo que Angel Trumpet ama, que ella matara a esa maldita asesina sería la venganza perfecta- sí, la mujer era una demente.

Esa misma tarde Chitaru y Kirigaya estaban descansando en el departamento, mientras la pelirroja leía la pequeña miraba la tv, cuando sonó el teléfono, fue Hitsugi quien respondió

-¿Hola?-

-Angel Trumpet, quiero verte dentro de dos horas en el sótano del edificio, si le dices algo a Namatame la matare así que más te vale ir tú sola- dicho esto cortaron la llamada, ella conocía esa voz, solo que no recordaba a quien pertenecía

-¿Kirigaya quien era?- pregunto Chitaru

-no era nadie, numero equivocado- Namatame siguió en lo suyo pero Hitsugi pensaba, ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía decirle nada a su compañera pues no quería ponerla en peligro, pero enfrentarse a algo desconocido ella sola era muy peligroso, "me llamo Angel Trumpet, tal vez sean miembros de Datura" pensó, y si así era no debía involucrar a Chitaru, así que decidió no decir nada, lo que ahora tenía que hacer era formar un plan o pensar en algo.

Una hora más tarde ambas chicas estaban sentadas a la mesa listas para cenar, Kirigaya no podía comer, sentía tantos nervios, se esforzaba tanto por que la pelirroja no notara nada y lo estaba logrando ya que hasta ahora ella no se había dado cuenta de nada, Hitsugi ya tenía una "estrategia" y la primera fase de esta estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha, Chitaru se levantó de la mesa para ir en busca de una servilleta entonces la pequeña chica aprovecho el momento y en el vaso de Chitaru puso un par de gotas, era un somnífero, necesitaba que Namatame no la viera salir del apartamento o la seguiría y se pondría en peligro, aquel fármaco no era fuerte pues solo la "noquearía" por un par de horas y actuaría como si se tratase de un "sueño" natural, cuando volvió a la mesa Kirigaya se sintió muy culpable, odiaba mentirle a Chitaru pues ella le había dado toda su confianza y el pensar que estaba traicionando esa confianza no le gustaba, se sintió peor al ver a la pelirroja beber del baso, pasados unos minutos aquellas gotas hicieron efecto pues Namatame comenzó a sentir mucho sueño, como la cena había terminado se levantó de la mesa y tan pronto llego a su cama se quedó dormida, Kirigaya se le acerco y dándole un beso en la mejilla solo le pudo decir

-Chitaru-san lo siento-.

El momento había llegado, cogió su pequeño oso de felpa (ese escondite parecía casi un chiste), y salió del lugar esperando poder volver, cruzo los pasillos oscuros hasta llegar a el sótano el cual estaba aún más oscuro, todo estaba en total silenció, ahí no parecía haber absolutamente nadie, agudizo su oído tratando de captar cualquier señal, entonces su corazón dio un brinco cuando una voz se escucho

-Has venido Angel Trumpet- volvió la mirada hacía la voz y ahí de pie entre las sombras pudo distinguir a una chica, una chica a la cual despreciaba

-¡Asahi!- dijo la niña, Etsu dio un par de pasos hacía ella y entonces le apunto con aquella arma que a Kirigaya le era tan conocida

-Es tu fin…-…


	13. Chapter 13 ¿Vuelve Angel Trumpet?

...aquellos ojos verdes la miraban fijamente, Kirigaya no tenía idea de que debía hacer pues sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso le resultaría fatal, esa tonta chica no podía matarla usando veneno, no a ella, no a Angel Trumpet, sin embargo miro el arma de Asahi ¿Qué clase de veneno tendría? Ni siquiera ella podía identificarlo con solo mirar ya que muchos venenos se parecían en apariencia pero no en efecto eso tan solo dificultaba aún más las cosas, su mente trabajaba con toda velocidad intentando hallar una manera de escapar o vencer a su oponente, sujeto con fuerza su oso rosado lo que tenía dentro de él era la única manera

-¿Qué se siente?- pregunto Asahi

-¿qué?-

-¿Qué se siente que Angel Trumpet sea asesinada con su misma arma?-

-¿Por qué haces esto Asahi? ¿Es solo por Chitaru?-

-Bueno, sí, yo deseo a Namatame-san, desde que la conocí quede enamorada de ella, pero ahora que tú has aparecido en su vida me lo has arruinado todo-

-Para ella eres tan solo una amiga, nada más que una amiga-

-Lo sé, pero también sé que si te borro del mapa ella será mía-

-estás muy segura de ello ¿no te parece?-

-bueno ya que te mataré no creo que haya nada malo en decírtelo, veras su senpai me pidió hacer esto, solo tengo que matarte y Namatame-san será para mí, la linda Chitaru Namatame será mi recompensa-

-ya entiendo, así que esa mujer es quién está detrás de esto-

-si…tú mataste a su hija, ella solo quiere venganza, por cierto ¿por qué mataste a su hija?- Kirigaya sintió algo extraño dentro de sí misma, algo frío que se clavaba en su corazón

-eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió secamente

-es gracioso, de todas las personas que podría culpar de asesinos tu eres la menos indicada, digo, mírate eres tan solo una niña, poca cosa-

-¡cállate!-

-es más, no comprendo siquiera como Namatame-san puede fijarse en ti, creo que esa chica es una idiota, o tal vez es ciega, no lo sé, porque mírate y mírame, me veo mil veces mejor que tú y soy un millón de veces más linda que tú y como te dije antes, tú tan solo eres una niña, deberías seguir en el jardín de niños- la chica comenzó a reír, aquello era demasiado para Hitsugi, ella siempre había odiado que se burlaran de ella por su apariencia infantil, con la mano derecha intento bajar la cremallera del oso de felpa pero esta última justo en el peor momento se quedó atorada, no podía sacar su única arma, estaba en problemas, puso mayor empeño en hacer que su escondite se abriera pero era complicado ya que no quería que Asahi se diera cuenta de lo que hacía

-bueno, basta de charla creo que es hora de acabar con esto…adiós Hitsugi-chan- sin pensarlo siquiera Asahi jalo el gatillo, la detonación hizo eco en el sótano, Kirigaya se quedó paralizada unos segundos, aguardando el impacto pero esto no sucedió, la inexperiencia de Etsu como asesina se hizo presente ya que no dio a su blanco, de hecho la aguja envenenada paso a varios centímetros de Kirigaya, al ver fallido su primer intento volvió a disparar, pero su puntería era increíblemente mala, Hitsugi podía esquivar aquellas letales agujas con suma facilidad, sin embargo la peli azul no podía confiarse de la incompetencia de la chica así que siguió intentando abrir su oso pero nada funcionaba, entonces hizo algo que sería su último recurso, le lanzo el animal de felpa al rostro de su atacante, aprovecho este momento de confusión para huir del lugar, subió las escaleras a toda velocidad ya que Asahi iba siguiéndola y no había dejado de disparar, recorrió los pasillos hasta la salida entonces se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio

-¡Deja de escapar Hitsugi-chan es inútil igual te matare!- grito Asahi pues tenía a la pequeña chica en la mira, disparo un par de veces más pero volvió a fallar, se alejaban cada vez más del edificio, habían ya llegado hasta un oscuro callejón, esta vez no había sitio a donde huir ni nada para defenderse y para asegurar que su disparo sería certero Asahi se acercó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de la chica entonces le apunto

-¿algo que decir Hitsugi-chan?... ¿Nada?...bueno no te preocupes yo amare a Namatame-san en tu lugar…- sin embargo la pequeña no planeaba rendirse ni mucho menos dejar a Chitaru con esa insoportable tipa, en un desesperado intento por evitar aquello se lanzó a los pies de Asahi consiguiendo que la chica callera al suelo, se incorporó y trato de quitarle el arma pero Etsu no la soltó sino que la cubrió casi en su totalidad con sus manos, ambas forcejeaban tratando de apoderarse de aquel veneno Kirigaya tratando de apartar las manos de la chica del arma y Etsu sin ceder ni un solo centímetro, fue una "pelea" confusa hasta entre sus manos sintieron el arma dispar cuatro veces seguidas, sus manos se quedaron estáticas, ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes entonces los ojos de aquella quien había recibido las letales agujas se cerraron mientras que la que había quedado ilesa la miro sin saber qué hacer, Asahi Etsu yacía ahora tendida en el suelo de aquel solitario lugar, Hitsugi temblaba de pies a cabeza aun sentía en miedo dentro de sí pues en la confusión del forcejeo no sabía si había sido ella quien acciono el arma, entonces dando un último vistazo a Asahi la pequeña chica se marchó a toda prisa del lugar solo deteniéndose unos momentos frente a un teléfono público para llamar a una ambulancia y dar la ubicación de Etsu tal vez aun había tiempo de salvar a esa chica ya que aunque ella la despreciaba no podía dejarla morir de aquella manera.

Tal vez era el miedo que sentía o las ansiosas ganas que tenía de volver pero le sorprendió verse llegar al apartamento de Chitaru sin haberse perdido, antes de pasar se tomó unos minutos para pensar en lo que había sucedido, está vez el "ataque" por parte de la profesora de Chitaru había sido inesperado y a decir verdad muy descuidado ¿en qué pensaba esa mujer? Enviar a una persona común y corriente a asesinar a alguien era por demás una estupidez y más tratándose de alguien como Kirigaya que como bien sabía la profesora era una verdadera asesina, primero Takechi, después Azuma ambas asesinas y ahora enviaba a una tonta como Asahi ¿Qué pretendía realmente la demente senpai? La pequeña chica no tenía idea, estaba cansada y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo único que ella deseaba era dormir, abrió la puerta del departamento y encontró algo que no esperaba, Namatame ya había despertado y parecía preocupada, en cuanto la vio entrar se acercó a ella

-Kirigaya ¿dónde estabas? Estaba muy preocupada por ti-

-Lo lamento Chitaru-san es solo que, deseaba salir a caminar un poco- sin embargo Chitaru noto que algo andaba mal con Kirigaya pues en su rostro había una expresión nerviosa además de que evitaba mirarla a los ojos

-¿Por qué no me dices que te pasa?-

-No es nada Chitaru-san, tan solo estoy cansada, quiero irme a dormir- sin decir nada más la chica se marchó dejando a Namatame muy confundida, aquello no era normal en Kirigaya ¿Qué le había sucedido?, la pelirroja estaba aún más preocupada por ella, después de un rato decidió ir a ver como se encontraba, tal parecía que ya estaba dormida así que ella decidió dejarla descansar, a pesar de ser ya muy tarde la pelirroja no tenía ni pizca de sueño esto debido a que recién había despertado, quien tampoco podía conciliar el sueño era Kirigaya, solo había fingido dormir cuando Chitaru apareció en la habitación, se sentía muy cansada pero sus pensamientos eran quienes la mantenían despierta, pues no dejaba de preguntarse si acaso había sido ella quien acciono el gatillo, también se preguntaba cómo estaba Asahi, ella no quería que la chica muriera aun después de lo que hizo y lo que menos quería era saberse la responsable de su muerte, pero, ¿Por qué una asesina como Angel Trumpet tenía esos pensamientos? Había una sencilla razón, y esta era que Hitsugi había prometido a Namatame no volver a matar y la peli azul no quería por nada del mundo romper esa promesa pues aunque pareciera increíble a ella en realidad no le gustaba asesinar, su pasado como asesina así como su pertenencia al grupo Datura guardaban un gran secreto, un secreto que hasta ese día seguía lastimándola. Un par de horas más tarde Chitaru se fue a la cama, miro a su dulce chica "dormir" entonces le dio un beso en la frente

-Buenas noches…Hitsugi- Kirigaya no se movió pero de sus ojos se escaparon un par de lágrimas, pues se sentía mal ocultando lo ocurrido a Chitaru.

Aquella mañana para Namatame estaba resultando muy extraña pues Kirigaya no había dicho casi nada salvo un "buenos días", la niña se notaba preocupada y en su rostro había señales de cansancio, además de que seguía evitando a toda costa mirarla a los ojos, la pelirroja le había preguntado más de una vez si todo estaba bien, la respuesta siempre era un "si" muy poco convincente, si tan solo hubiese una forma de que Hitsugi dijera la verdad tal vez así podría ayudarla, pero entonces mientras miraba la tv

"…_el nombre de la víctima era Asahi Estu de 19 años de edad, aparentemente la causa de la muerte fueron cuatro agujas impregnadas con veneno, esto se sabe ya que el mismo fue encontrado junto al cadáver de la víctima, el cuerpo fue encontrado a altas horas de la noche gracias a una llamada a los servicios de emergencia lamentablemente cuando estos arribaron al lugar ya nada se pudo hacer pues la joven había ya fallecido…" _

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo después de escuchar aquello, no podía ser cierto, Asahi había sido asesinada…y con veneno, "Angel Trumpet" fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, entonces se puso de pie y con la sola mirada encontró lo que buscaba, a la pequeña Kirigaya, quien también había escuchado aquella noticia se quedó petrificada en su sitio, su rostro había palidecido y sus manos temblaban, lo que tanto le había costado ocultarle a Chitaru le había sido revelado de la peor manera, entonces se atrevió a mirar el rostro de Namatame pero lo que vio solo empeoro el cómo se sentía pues la amable expresión de aquellos ojos escarlata había desaparecido por completo, lo que ahora veía era una mirada fría, un par de ojos llenos de furia

-Kirigaya… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?- la peli azul no sabía que decir

-Chitaru-san…yo…yo no…- se quedó en silencio

-¿Dónde estabas anoche Kirigaya? ¿Qué hiciste?- la niña no sabía que responder, pues seguía dudando acerca de su culpabilidad por la muerte de Asahi

-yo no…no es lo que piensas…-

-¡Entonces responde! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste anoche?!- el enfurecido tono de su voz asustaba a Kirigaya

-Chitaru-san…-

-¡Asahi fue envenenada eso…eso solo pudiste haberlo hecho tú!-

-por favor tienes que escucharme…-pero Namatame estaba muy moleta, más que nunca

-¡No quiero escuchar excusas! Sé que tú lo hiciste ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste Kirigaya?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!-

-déjame explicarte, por favor…-

-¡Hiciste esto por tus estúpidos celos! ¡Mataste a Asahi solo por celos…-

-No es así tienes que escucharme…- pero Namatame estaba perdida en su propia furia, lo que Kirigaya había hecho era imperdonable, había asesinado a alguien tan solo por celos, aquello era más de lo que ella podía soportar, entonces dejo de pensar y de sentir y se dejó guiar únicamente por aquel salvaje instinto que solo se hacía presente cuando debía matar, camino lentamente hasta la puerta y tomo la espada que descansaba junto a esta, la saco de su funda y se acercó a Kirigaya quien al ver aquello tan solo retrocedió, parecía un mal sueño, la peor de sus pesadillas, la chica que tanto amaba parecía querer matarla, Chitaru apunto la espada hacia ella, por la mente de la pelirroja nada pasaba salvo el solo pensamiento de acabar con aquella despiadada asesina, pero cuando iba a dar aquella estocada final algo la detuvo, algo que no supo que fue, sus manos temblaron mientras sostenía la espada bajo la mirada e intentando controlar su rabia miro a la chica quien asustada se había encogido en un rincón de la habitación

-Kirigaya… ¡vete! Vete antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta… ¡VETE!- Hitsugi se puso de pie, si, aquello era una pesadilla, nada más que eso

-Chitaru-san…-

-No Kirigaya, no digas nada, tan solo márchate y no vuelvas más…tal vez senpai tenía razón…los asesinos como tú no tienen corazón-…


	14. Chapter 14 En completa soledad

...abandono lo que hasta ese día había sido su único hogar, el único sitio en el mundo donde realmente había sido feliz, y lo que más le dolía, abandono a la persona que más amaba pues esta ultima la creía culpable de aquel asesinato, no había podido replicarle aquella culpa como hubiese querido pues ni ella misma sabía ciertamente si había sido quien mato a Asahi o solo había sido un accidente, con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas comenzó a vagar por las calles pues no tenía a donde ir, sentía como si el corazón se le hubiese partido en mil pedazos recordando lo que Chitaru había dicho "…tal vez senpai tenía razón…los asesinos como tú no tienen corazón", pero eso era mentira, aunque en esos momento lo habría dado todo por no tener corazón, habría hecho cualquier cosa para evitar aquel horrible sentimiento que llevaba en el pecho.

Camino por largas horas sin destino alguno y sin prestar atención al camino, ya había atardecido cuando se decidió a mirar donde se encontraba, como era lógico, en su caso, se encontraba totalmente perdida pues nunca había visto ese lugar, pero eso no le importo, no en aquel momento, a paso lento y con la mirada baja siguió "su camino", no podía alejar a Chitaru de sus pensamientos, más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, entonces algo la detuvo de manera abrupta, había chocado con alguien que la hizo caer al suelo

-vaya, de verdad lo lamento mucho, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo una voz que le era remotamente conocida, levanto entonces la mirada para toparse con un par de azules ojos, tan azules como el mismo cielo, era su excompañera de clase Sumireko, con el dorso de su manos seco sus ojos pues creyó estar viendo mal, pero no era así, la rubia realmente estaba ahí

-¿Estás bien, Hitsugi-chan?- le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-s…si estoy bien- respondió la niña sujetando la fría extremidad de la otra chica, una vez de pie ambas se miraron

-¿Qué haces aquí tú sola? ¿Dónde está Namatame-san?- el escuchar el nombre de su amada la hizo sentir una punzada de dolor, entonces sin poderlo evitar derramo otra lágrima más, Hanabusa la miro un poco confundida, pero adivinando que algo andaba mal

-Hitsugi-chan, ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Vayamos a mi casa a tomar el té, ¿sí?- la peli azul tan solo asintió acompañando a la elegante chica hasta su auto, ahí su chofer la aguardaba llevándolas hasta la casa de "ojou-nator".

A pesar de su tristeza Kirigaya no pudo dejar de sorprenderse con las dimensiones de la casa de Hanabusa, una gran y lujosa mansión, la chica la hizo pasar hasta un muy iluminado salón, los rayos del sol de aquel atardecer traspasaban los cristales de las grandes ventanas, la niña ocupada mirando las ostentosas decoraciones de la habitación no noto que ahí había otra persona hasta que Sumireko se dirigió a ella

-Mahiru-chan, mira a quien he invitado a tomar el té con nosotras- un par de ojos amatista se posaron en Hitsugi sin decir nada, las tres chicas se sentaron pues la mesa estaba ya preparada, ya que cada tarde Hanabusa llevaba a cabo aquel "ritual" de tomar el té con su chica.

Una vez que terminaron aquello Sumireko miro a Kirigaya quien hasta ahora no había dicho ni media palabra

-Hitsugi-chan… ¿Qué sucedió con Namatame?-

-ella…ella me pidió que me marchara…-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Hanabusa estaba sorprendida con lo que la peli azul había dicho, ya que Namatame siempre le había parecido una persona amable y no la creía capaz de hacerle eso a Kirigaya, sin embargo la niña comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido con Asahi

-…y por ello Chitaru-san se enfadó conmigo, ella cree que yo mate a Asahi por celos-

-pero debiste explicarle lo que sucedió exactamente-

-Es solo que…no pude hacerlo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque yo no sé si soy o no la culpable de la muerte de esa chica-

-Kirigaya lo que paso no fue culpa tuya, esa chica intento matarte, tú solo estabas defendiéndote, Namatame-san debe saber lo que esa chica trato de hacerte, debe saber que fue su profesora quien la envió en pos de tu vida-

-Me gustaría decírselo, pero, no creo que me escuche…ni siquiera creo que ella quiera verme después de eso-

-Namatame te quiere Kirigaya, cuando este más tranquila seguro que te escuchara-

-no lo creo… - la niña pensaba aquello recordando como Chitaru estuvo a punto de atacarla con su espada, había decidido no contarle a Sumireko aquella parte

-solo dale un poco de tiempo-

-espero que tengas razón…Hanabusa-san creo que es hora de que me vaya-

-¿A dónde iras?- la niña bajo la mirada

-yo…no lo sé-Hanabusa miraba con preocupación a la pequeña niña quien parecía estar muy deprimida, no podía dejarla sola a su suerte

-Hitsugi-chan ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche?-

-pero…yo…no podría-

-Por favor, insisto, quédate aquí- la niña asintió pues no tenía otra opción, a decir verdad Sumireko le había quitado la enorme preocupación que la había asaltado, pues creyó que tendría que dormir en las calles

-Bien, entonces haré que te preparen una habitación-

-Hanabusa-san…gracias-.

Después de haber tomado un baño Kirigaya se había recostado en la cama de la habitación que Hanabusa le había "asignado", se sentía muy sola ahí recostada pues su amada no se encontraba junto a ella para darle un beso de buenas noches, en ese momento llamarón a la puerta, eran Sumireko y Mahiru

-Hitsugi-chan solo vine a ver si te encuentras cómoda con la habitación-

-Estoy bien, gracias Hanabusa-san- la rubia miro aquellos ojos dorados, su tristeza era muy notoria

-Todo se arreglara, ya lo veras- la niña asintió, no podía hablar pues se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, entonces una solitaria lágrima rodo por su mejilla, Mahiru la miro, era difícil descifrar la expresión en su rostro pero se acercó a Hitsugi y con las puntas de sus dedos le seco aquella lágrima, Sumireko miro a ambas chicas, sabía cómo se sentía Mahiru pues a ella también le conmovía la tristeza de Hitsugi, era una niña con una apariencia tierna e inocente y verla llorar le "rompía el corazón"

-Hitsugi-chan yo te voy a ayudar, no te preocupes más, veras que todo se resolverá-

-gracias Hanabusa- ambas chicas se quedaron haciéndole compañía a Kirigaya hasta que esta por fin se quedó dormida.

Una vez en la habitación de Sumireko la rubia se sentó en su cama seguida por Mahiru quien recargo su mejilla en el hombro de su chica, sus ojos violeta se mostraban pensativos

-¿Qué sucede Mahiru?-

-Sumireko tú…tú nunca harás lo mismo que hizo Namatame-san ¿o sí?- Hanabusa miro a los ojos a su novia, le sonrió y aparando los plateados mechones de cabello de su rostro la beso dulcemente en los labios

-Mahiru-chan eres lo más querido para mí, jamás te alejaría de mi lado- la tímida chica de los ojos amatista beso las suaves mejillas de Sumireko para después acurrucarse en su cálido pecho.

A la mañana siguiente Hanabusa se despertó más temprano de lo habitual, Mahiru la miraba aun recostada entre las sabanas

-Te has levantado temprano hoy-

-sí, planeo visitar a Namatame-san-

-¿de verdad?-

-sí, no creo que acepte ver a Kirigaya, así que iré yo-

-¿Puedo…acompañarte?-

-por supuesto Mahiru…no le mencionaremos nada a Hitsugi-chan-…

Una hora más tarde ambas chicas ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del apartamento de Chitaru, llamarón un par de veces a la puerta hasta que la pelirroja por fin abrió

-Buenos días Namatame-san- la chica no pudo ocultar su sorpresa por verlas ahí tan temprano

-Hanabusa-san, Banba-chan…adelante pasen- las chicas entraron, el lugar estaba un poco desordenado, una espada tirada a mitad de la sala llamo su atención pero no mencionaron nada, Chitaru por su parte también lucia diferente, muy pálida y con unas muy oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos

-¿A qué debo esta visita?- la rubia la miro de manera seria

-Namatame-san…ayer encontré a Kirigaya vagando por las calles…-

-Ella…ella ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo-

-lo sé, me conto lo que sucedió-

-ah vaya, entonces te hablo del estúpido asesinato que llevo a cabo-

-¿Escuchaste la historia completa de eso Namatame?-

-¿Historia completa? No, no hacía falta escuchar justificaciones-

-Pues a diferencia de ti yo si la escuche, y quiero que tú me escuches ahora…- Sumireko relato lo que Hitsugi le había contado mientras Chitaru escuchaba en silencio

-…entonces ella…¿ella te conto eso?-

-eso fue lo que en realidad sucedió Namatame- Chitaru se puso de pie dándole la espalda

-No creo ni media palabra de eso-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Lo que oíste Hanabusa, yo no creo nada de lo que ella dice…sabes cuando la conocí me olvide de quien era ella, ella es Angel Trumpet, la despiadada asesina que solo arrebata vidas para saciar sus propios intereses, lo que le hizo a Asahi es muestra de ello-

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo creerle?-

-Porque sé que eso es una mentira, ella miente…-

-Ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad de explicarte…-

-¡No necesito escuchar cuentos ficticios que justifiquen su crimen! Y si tú le crees lo que te dice no eres más que una estúpida…- pero Namatame no pudo decir nada más ya que una delgada pero fuerte mano le aprisiono el cuello asfixiándola, era Mahiru, sus ojos violeta brillaban siniestramente, esa mirada perteneciente a la "desaparecida" Shin'ya

-¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A SUMIREKO!- Hanabusa miraba a su chica con una sonrisa tranquila

-Mahiru-chan, me encanta cuando te pones así, pero no le hagas daño a Namatame-san, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- la chica soltó a Chitaru, ambas se dirigieron a la puerta dejando a la pelirroja muy confundida, Hanabusa se detuvo un momento antes de salir del departamento

-Hitsugi-chan aun te quiere Namatame…aun después de lo que tú le hiciste- saliendo del lugar Hanabusa no quería creer que Chitaru mantuviera una postura tan reacia, ella debía darse cuenta de que lo sucedido a Asahi no había sido cuestión de celos

-Me pregunto porque a Namatame-san le cuesta tanto creerle a Kirigaya-

-no…no es tan fácil o…olvidar lo sucedido en el pasado…Hitsugi-chan fue a…asesina, Namatame n...no puede olvidarlo t…tan f…fácil- Sumireko miro a Mahiru quien parecía un poco avergonzada

-¿Qué te sucede Mahiru?-

-y…yo lamento haberme portado como lo hice…perdí el control- Sumireko río un poco y le acaricio la mejilla

-gracias por defenderme Mahiru…eso fue lindo- los azules ojos de la rubia se deleitaban con la belleza de su chica, no cabía duda de que ahora Mahiru y Shin'ya eran una sola persona.

Los días que habían pasado para Chitaru habían sido ciertamente amargos, ella trataba por todos los medios de apartar a Hitsugi de su mente, pero sus intentos eran en vano, seguía creyendo que la niña había matado a Asahi por celos, seguía molesta por este hecho aun después de lo dicho por Hanabusa, era mentira, debía ser mentira, Namatame se había propuesto odiar a Angel Trumpet una vez más, sin embargo otra parte de su mente echaba mucho de menos la compañía de la peli azul, miraba su apartamento recordando las tardes que pasaban una a lado de la otra, abrazando al pequeño ángel que tan tiernamente la besaba, las noches le eran aún más difíciles pues miraba el espacio vació en su cama, ahí donde Hitsugi se recostaba y sonreía de manera inocente antes de dormir, recordaba cuando la niña se acurrucaba en su pecho en busca de calor, el dulce beso de buenas noches que le daba antes de dormir y el mismo beso que cada mañana la despertaba, no podía negarlo, le hacía falta Kirigaya, pero no podía abandonar su postura, no podía dejar de estar molesta, lo que Hitsugi había hecho era imperdonable.

Para la pequeña chica de los ojos dorados los días transcurridos tampoco habían sido fáciles, a pesar de contar con la compañía de Hanabusa y Mahiru la niña se sentía muy sola, sin su amada la vida se había vuelto triste y sin sentido, su mente se encontraba perturbada y eso se manifestaba en sus sueños

"…_Chitaru estaba frente a ella, sosteniendo su espada y apuntándole, entonces sin pensarlo la ataco, una y otra y otra vez la espada de desgarraba la piel, los ojos fríos e inexpresivos de la pelirroja la miraban _

_-Chitaru-san…por favor…basta…-_

_-imperdonable…lo que hiciste es imperdonable…mereces morir- entonces la espada cortaba su cuello, la sangre brotaba en gran cantidad, el dolor era inmenso, mientras la peli azul agonizaba en medio de una charco de sangre Namatame se reía de ella mientras abrazaba a Asahi besándola apasionadamente…"_

Aquel sueño lo había tenido desde la primera noche pasada en casa de Sumireko, un sueño que la hacía sufrir, no podía sentirse peor, ya habían pasado casi siete días desde que abandono la casa de Chitaru, la niña ya había tomado una decisión, algo sin sentido y que seguramente le costaría la vida…

-Hanabusa-san ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-si, por supuesto, dime-

-Te agradezco mucho que me hayas dejado quedarme aquí, pero ya es hora de que me marche…-

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde iras?-

-voy a volver al grupo Datura-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Es el único sitió que tengo…yo solo sirvo para asesinar-

-Eso no es verdad, además ¿No tendrás problemas por haber desertado del grupo?-

-Sí, supongo que sí, pero eso…eso ya no importa-

-Hitsugi-chan, tú puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras-

-Gracias Hanabusa, pero es hora de marcharme, de verdad gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí-

-Fue un placer tenerte aquí, puedes volver cuando tú lo desees…por lo menos permite que mi chofer te lleve hasta tu destino-…

Cuando Hanabusa miro a Kirigaya marcharse no pudo evitar sentirse mal pues sabía que aquella niña estaba sufriendo y seguramente sufriría más pues tal parecía que Hitsugi iba al grupo Datura en busca de su propia muerte…


	15. Chapter 15 Datura

Había vuelto a aquel lugar que tantos amargos recuerdos le traía a la mente, una gran casa de aspecto "normal" que en su interior guardaba el núcleo de un grupo de fríos asesinos especialistas en veneno, llamo a la puerta y fue atendida por aquel hombre de gran corpulencia que si bien recordaba era el encargado de vigilar la entrada principal, él la reconoció enseguida, pero no dijo nada, tan solo la dejo pasar

-¿Sigue Ichirô aquí?- pregunto la niña

-sí, está donde siempre, pasa a buscarlo- sin decir nada Kirigaya camino por el pequeño sendero que conducía a la entrada de la casa, miro los jardines los cuales estaban adornados con infinidad de flores y plantas, todas ellas pertenecientes al género datura, sentía miedo pues sabía que acababa de entrar en lo que sería una "trampa", pero ello no le importo, pues ¿Para qué quería una vida sin ningún sentido? no tenía familia, no tenía amigos y no tenía a Chitaru, estaba completamente sola, lo mejor era terminar con todo.

Al estar dentro de la casa recordó todo, todo sobre aquel lugar y lo que hacían; Datura era un grupo con una organización muy estricta dividido en tres jerarquías, en la parte más baja se hallaban los asesinos, pues eran ellos quienes tenían que seguir las órdenes para llevar a cabo un "trabajo silencioso y limpio", matar sin ser vistos. Estos asesinos eran personas de aspecto inofensivo, jóvenes y en su mayoría niños pues era más difícil culpar de un asesinato a un niño de aspecto inocente, estos asesinos eran huérfanos, algunos otros habían sido sustraídos ilícitamente de sus hogares, incluso hijos los miembros del grupo. El siguiente escalón en la jerarquía eran los "sensei", ellos se encargaban de buscar y entrenar a los futuros asesinos adiestrándoles en el uso de los venenos y técnicas de sigilo, por cada asesino "logrado" los sensei recibían cierta cantidad de dinero al igual que por cada misión exitosa, los sensei no eran más que explotadores que se enriquecían a costa de los niños a los cuales enviaban a hacer el trabajo sucio, y en el más alto puesto de Datura estaban lógicamente los líderes del grupo encargados de negociar con sus clientes, cobraban muy altas cantidades por cada asesinato, pero no se trataba simplemente de "asesinatos a sueldo", no, nadie conocía directamente las identidades de estos líderes pues existía un "mediador" encargado de transmitir las ordenes de los líderes a los sensei, pero se decía que se trataba de presidentes de las más grandes empresas de aquel país, los cuales habían creado en principio el grupo Datura con el propósito de eliminar "los obstáculos" que impidieran el ascenso de sus negocios, aquella organización había funcionado tan bien que decidieron mantenerla viva y ofrecer sus servicios a otros empresarios y hombres de altos puestos, después de todo "Datura era un negocio más" un negocio con el solo propósito de satisfacer los intereses de unos cuantos.

Kirigaya sabía todo aquello, siempre lo había sabido, ella en ese oscuro lugar no era nada más que una herramienta, un instrumento para llenar de plata los bolsillos del sensei y claro los de los líderes, camino por los pasillos solitarios, no había olvidado detalle del lugar hasta que se topó de frente con un hombre, alto y delgado, de claro cabello en tono celeste y unos ojos color dorado, el hombre parecía confundido pero después sonrió con malicia

-Hitsugi-chan, vaya sorpresa- la niña sintió como si el aíre en sus pulmones se hubiese escapado

-Ichirô- el hombre sonrió aún más abiertamente

-¿Ya no me llamas "tío Ichi"?-…

**(La tarde anterior)**

Chitaru había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en lo dicho por Hanabusa, no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza, ¿y si era verdad lo que había dicho?, tal vez era cierto y Asahi había estado en realidad bajo las órdenes de su senpai, parecía todo tan irreal, pero seguía dispuesta a pensar que aquella muerte había sido por celos, sus pensamientos y emociones estaban divididos, hecho un vistazo a su apartamento, estaba tan desordenado, así que se puso a limpiar, después de un rato salió de ahí cargada con un par de cajas de basura dirigiéndose al sótano pues en el residía el basurero del edificio, puso las cajas donde debía e iba a volver al apartamento pero entonces miro en el suelo algo que le era muy conocido, un rosado oso de felpa, lo levanto sacudiendo de él el polvo, era extraño que la niña hubiese olvidado aquello pues casi nunca lo soltaba, Chitaru lo miro y noto algo aún más extraño, la cremallera de este estaba atascada, trato de abrirla más de una vez hasta que por fin esta cedió a su fuerza, lo que encontró dentro fue una sorpresa, ahí estaba aquella arma cargada con "veneno", aquella podría haber sido la prueba de la inocencia de Hitsugi, pero empeñada en su falsa idea prefirió pensar que la niña "tenía otra arma aparte de esa", cogió el "veneno" y lo lanzo al basurero, estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo con el oso, pero algo se lo impidió, no podía tirarlo, así que lo tomo entre sus brazos como Kirigaya lo hacía y volvió a su departamento.

Chitaru paso una noche muy larga, no podía dormir, seguía pensando en su pequeño ángel, pues no importaba cuantas veces tratara ella tan solo no podía dejar de extrañarla, tomo el osito de felpa que había llevado a la cama con ella acercándolo un poco a su rostro, este conservaba el perfume de Hitsugi, aquel perfume que despedía su piel, entonces la pelirroja recordó aquella noche en la cual en esa misma cama habían hecho el amor, tantas cosas le vinieron a la mente en un solo segundo que no pudo contener las lágrimas, había sido ella misma quien aparto a Kirigaya pero no podía negar cuanta falta le hacía, recordando su sedoso cabello claro, su blanca y suave piel, aquellos dulces labios que siempre la besaban, los brillantes ojos dorados que tanto amaba mirar, esa voz diciendo "Chitaru-san te quiero", el rostro más tierno que ella pudiese ver, la extrañaba tanto.

Aquella mañana se levantó un poco tarde, se dio un baño antes de ir a la sala a sentarse, no sentía deseos de hacer nada aquel día pues la falta de sueño la tenía agotada, encendió la tv y comenzó a cambiar de canal, hasta que se detuvo a escuchar aquella noticia

"…_las pruebas periciales apuntan a que la muerte de la joven Etsu Asahi se debió a un accidente, ello se dedujo debido al ángulo en el cual las agujas penetraron en su cuerpo, además de que en el arma no se encontraron otras huellas digitales aparte de las pertenecientes a la fallecida…"_

Apago la tv de inmediato, ya no podía negar lo qué el mundo a gritos le decía, Hitsugi no había matado a nadie y mucho menos por celos, se sintió como la mayor idiota de la tierra pues había culpado y tratado mal a una niña que solo trato de salvar su propia vida, la culpa la invadió, pero tuvo poco tiempo para pensar en ello pues su teléfono sonó

-¿…hola?-

_-buen día Namatame-san-_

-¿Hanabusa?-

_-Seré breve Namatame, sé que tal vez esto no te importe pero, Hitsugi-chan acaba de irse, dijo que volvería con el grupo Datura- _

-¿a…al grupo Datura? –

_-sí, eso dijo-_

-¡Tienes que decirme ahora mismo si sabes a donde exactamente es que ella se fue!-

_-vaya, tal parece que si te importa después de todo…bien escucha la dirección es la siguiente…-_La ojou-sama le dicto la dirección que su chofer le había indicado

-Gracias Hanabusa…y lamento lo del otro día-

_-Descuida Namatame-san, que el asunto quede olvidado-_

Sin más por decir Chitaru se puso en marcha, tenía que ir a buscar a Kirigaya pues sabía del peligro que corría al regresar al grupo de asesinos, a toda velocidad se dirigió al lugar dicho por Sumireko, al llegar noto que se trataba de un sitio aparentemente normal, pero no debía guiarse por las apariencias, debía entrar ahí si quería hallar a su pequeña chica, aun si era un plan arriesgado y estúpido ella saltaría el muro.

…

Ichirô miro a Hitsugi con su escrutadora mirada calculadora, Kirigaya sabía que estaba en problemas pero no haría absolutamente nada para huir

-entonces Hitsugi-chan ¿a qué debo tu repentina visita? Creí que ya no querías volver… o ¿es acaso que tú deseas volver a matar para nosotros?-

-yo nunca he querido matar para ustedes-

-oh si, ya recuerdo, recuerdo también al imbécil que te metió esa idea en la cabeza…-

-¡No lo llames así!-

-veo que la herida sigue abierta…bien…pero tú conoces las reglas del grupo Hitsugi-chan, si te atreves a traicionarnos lo único que conseguirás es una muerte segura-

-lo sé-

-y entonces ¿Has venido a que te mate?-

-eso creo-

-si deseas la muerte ¿por qué no lo hiciste tú misma?-

-porque…merezco ser asesinada…tengo culpas que pagar-

-¿sigues sintiéndote mal por asesinar a esa chica?-

-nunca debí hacerlo-

-Nunca…nunca comprendiste la razón de tu existencia, tú solo existes para asesinar-

-mientes-

-¿ah sí?... dime algo que hayas hecho en tu vida además de asesinar-la niña se quedó en silencio alejando su mirada de aquel hombre

-lo vez Hitsugi-chan, tú no sirves para nada…pudiste ser una buena asesina, pero decidiste traicionarnos, ¿valió la pena tú deserción?-

-claro que si-

-bueno, entonces muere feliz Hitsugi-chan- tomo a la niña del brazo llevándola hasta una oscura habitación

-Quédate aquí mientras busco lo que necesito, de cualquier manera sería una estupidez que trataras de escapar- el hombre abandono a la niña en el frío sitio, su corazón latía con violencia pues sabía que el final estaba ya muy cerca, no le importaba morir, lo único que le dolía era irse sin poder decirle adiós a la chica que tanto amaba, a su Chitaru-san.

…

Namatame por su parte había buscado el mejor punto para entrar en el lugar, hallo un sitio ideal pues había un árbol pegado al muro, aquello sería muy fácil, pero la facilidad de su incursión y el descuido le costó ser vista por el mismo hombre que cuidaba la puerta, el cual al verla entrar la sometió con su gran fuerza

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el tipo

-eso no te importa-

-podría matarte ahora mismo ¿sabes?-

-lo mismo podría decir yo-

-chica estúpidas, como sea, te llevare con el jefe, él se hará cargo de ti- el hombre la arrastro hasta el interior de la casa, deteniéndose solo una momento para amordazarla y atarle las manos…

…

Cuando la puerta se abrió Ichirô entro en la habitación sonriendo de aquella forma tan repulsiva

-¿Estás lista Hitsugi-chan? ¿Algún último deseo? ¿Algunas palabras?-

-nada-

-muy bien, entonces no alarguemos más esto…- pero antes de que el hombre pudiera hacer nada la puerta de la habitación se abrió, lo que Hitsugi vio la tomó, por sorpresa, ya que ahí estaba Chitaru atada, amordazada y sujeta por el "guardia" de la puerta, cuando las miradas de ambas chicas se cruzaron los ojos carmesí de la pelirroja se abrieron por la sorpresa

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Ichirô

-Salto el muro-

-una espía tal vez…da lo mismo igual la matare, déjala aquí, yo me haré cargo- Namatame fue empujada contra el suelo, Kirigaya se encontraba en "shock" pues de todas las cosas que esperaba Chitaru no era una de ellas, ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? No comprendía absolutamente nada, pero estaba en problemas pues ni una de las dos podía hacer nada, Kirigaya estaba desarmada y Namatame atada, la peli azul tenía que pensar en algo sin embargo fue distraída por Ichirô

-Bueno Hitsugi-chan, sigamos con lo nuestro, sabes, pensé en algo, debes hacerle honor a ese lindo seudónimo que heredaste, si, Hitsugi-chan alias Angel Trumpet…- el hombre reía de una manera muy extraña, entonces del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco una jeringa, Hitsugi sabía lo que le esperaba

-Tal parece que lo has comprendido Hitsugi-chan, si, voy matarte con esto…podría hacer que lo tragaras aunque eso sería más lento, dime ¿recuerdas tus lecciones? Eras una chica lista, entonces recordaras que cuando el veneno va directo al torrente sanguíneo sus efectos son más rápidos, casi inmediatos…pero dejémonos de charlas, es hora de liquidar este asunto- el hombre se le acerco tomando su brazo izquierdo, sus hábiles ojos hallaron enseguida en punto exacto donde tenía que clavar la aguja, Chitaru forcejeaba como loca tratando de soltar su atadura, pero esta no cedía, cuando vio al tipo clavar la aguja en el brazo de Kirigaya quiso gritar, el corazón casi le salía por la garganta y un frío espantoso le invadió el cuerpo, no quería creerlo, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos

-…con esto terminamos Hitsugi-chan, vamos, antes de que mueras dile algo a tío Ichi- Kirigaya miro al hombre a los ojos pero se quedó en silencio

-sigues sin querer decir nada Hitsugi, es igual…- los ojos del sujeto se detuvieron en Namatame

-No sé quién demonios seas, pero te costara la vida haber entrado aquí, parece que la muerte de mi sobrina te ha impresionado, te matare igual que a ella, solo dame unos segundos, buscare un poco más de esa "hermosa pócima" para ti- él salió una vez más, Chitaru no podía quitar la vista de Kirigaya quien parecía estar a punto de colapsar por aquel veneno que había entrado en su cuerpo sin embargo la pequeña se puso de pie y con tambaleantes pasos se acercó a la pelirroja comenzando a liberarla, por unos segundos ambas se miraron a los ojos

-Kirigaya…-

-sal de aquí- fue lo único dicho por la niña antes de caer al suelo…


End file.
